The Gift
by Vy Clearwater
Summary: "Aku hanya akan mengotori silsilah keluarga darah murnimu, Draco."/ "Tidak. Jangan ungkit soal status darah lagi. Cukup. Aku sudah muak. Aku hanya ingin kau. Hanya bersamamu." / "Tidak seharusnya kita bersama, Draco." / "Cukup, Hermione! Aku tak ingin mendengar kau membantah lagi. AKU MENCINTAIMU." Rated M for Lemon scene. Chapter 5 is UP! Read & Review please. :)
1. Chapter 1

**THE GIFT**

**All Characters Belongs To J.K. Rowling **

Pair : Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

( 7 tahun setelah kejatuhan Voldemort )

WARNING : EYD berantakan, _typos everywhere_, alur kecepetan, OOC, geje. My First Fic.

**Chapter 1**

"Oke, Ron! Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja disana. _Bye_!", Hermione menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Ron. Sejenak ia menghela napas. Kekasihnya itu menjadi agak cerewet setelah mengetahui bahwa Hermione harus menjalankan tugas ke Paris selama 10 hari.

Yup, setelah lulus dari Hogwarts Ron mulai belajar menggunakan ponsel. Itupun juga karena Hermione memaksanya, karena Hermione beranggapan itu adalah sarana tercepat untuk berkomunikasi. Menggunakan jasa burung hantu kurang efisien dan efektif. Hermione dan Ron yang menjalin hubungan sejak tahun terakhir di Hogwarts sekarang sudah sama-sama bekerja. Ron bekerja sebagai Auror, sedangkan Hermione lebih memilih bergabung sebagai staf Daily Prophet. Dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Paris, untuk meliput acara _Wizz Fashion Week_ yang diadakan oleh Gladrags Wizardwear. Pikiran Hermione menerawang jauh. Ia memikirkan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Ron. Sudah cukup lama ia berpacaran, tapi entah mengapa ia masih saja ragu dan belum bisa memantapkan hati untuk memilih Ron sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Rasa itu terus saja membayangi pikirannya. Dan dari pihak Ron sendiri juga tampaknya belum ada kejelasan untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Lamunan Hermione buyar saat ia selesai mengepak kopernya. Segera ia langsung ber_apparate_ menuju hotel tempatnya menginap, yang juga tempat diselenggarakannya _Wizz Fashion Week_.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel tempatnya menginap, Hermione segera mengirimkan _SMS _kepada Ron, memberitahu bahwa ia sudah tiba dengan selamat.

_To : Lovely Ron_

_Aku sudah sampai di hotel. Sekarang aku akan istirahat dulu, berapparate lintas negara rasanya begitu lelah._

Ron yang sedang berkumpul bersama Harry dan Ginny ,merasakan ponselnya berbunyi dan tertera nama _"Sweet Mione"_ di layarnya. Setelah membacanya sejenak, ia pun segera membalas.

_To : Sweet Mione_

_Iya, istirahatlah, Mione. Aku saat ini sedang bersama Harry dan Ginny. _

Hermione membaca sekilas _SMS_ dari Ron dan langsung jatuh tertidur. Tampaknya ia benar- benar lelah.

OoO

Selama meliput _Wizz Fashion Week_, Hermione benar-benar sibuk. Tapi ia merasa senang menjalankan tugasnya itu. Karena pada dasarnya ia juga menyukai _fashion_. Tak terasa sudah 5 hari pagelaran itu dihelat. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal perasaan Hermione. Ron menjadi susah sekali dihubungi. Bukan karena ponselnya tidak aktif, tapi karena sama sekali tak ada respon dari kekasihnya itu. Hermione berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Ron sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan aurornya sehingga tak sempat membalas _SMS_ ataupun mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi jujur saja, ia merasa kesepian dan sedikit terabaikan.

Hari ke 7 pagelaran _Wizz Fashion Week_ dan tetap tak ada kabar dari Ron. Hermione pun memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi Ginny. Ia mencari nama Ginny Weasley di _phonebook_ ponselnya dan setelah menemukannya, ia menekan tombol _dial_.

" _Halo, Gin? Apakah kau sedang sibuk? "_, Hermione mengawali pembicaraannya.

" _Hey, Mione! Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Tidak, aku sedang santai saja."_, sahut Ginny di seberang sana.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, Gin. Hanya saja..."_, belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ginny sudah memotongnya.

" _Hanya saja kenapa? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu disana? Apakah kau sakit?"_, cerocos Ginny. Hermione memutar matanya.

" _Aku tidak sakit, Gin. Dan tidak ada yang menyakitiku disini. Hanya saja aku merindukan kakakmu. Sudah seminggu ini tak ada kabar darinya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Ia tak membalas SMS ataupun mengangkat teleponku."_, jelas Hermione panjang lebar. Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang telepon.

" _Ron baik-baik saja, Mione. Hanya saja ia memang sering pulang malam akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin lembur di kantor. Coba nanti kutanyakan pada Harry. Tenanglah..."._

" _Hmm, baiklah. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak tenang saja. Belum pernah aku tidak mendapat kabar darinya selama ini."_

" _Huh, kakakku yang satu itu memang payah! Akan ku omeli dia nanti saat tiba di rumah."_ , suara Ginny terdengar berapi-api. Hermione tersenyum membayangkan reaksi kekasih _The Choosen One_ itu.

" _Okay, Gin! Aku rasa aku harus menyelesaikan laporan untuk liputanku. Thanks ya, berbicara denganmu sedikit membuatku lega. "_

" _Sama-sama, Mione. Anytime for you."_

" _Bye, Gin!"_

" _Bye, Mione!"_, telepon pun terputus. Hermione kembali menghela napas. Ia mengambil laptopnya. Benda muggle itu sangat membantunya untuk menyusun laporan liputan _Wizz Fashion Week_. Yah, seperti inilah keadaan dunia sihir setelah kejatuhan Voldemort. Para penyihir sudah tidak asing lagi menggunakan benda-benda muggle. Karena terkadang benda muggle juga sangat membantu pekerjaan mereka. Jemari gadis bersurai coklat itu mulai menari diatas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Tanpa terasa 2 jam sudah Hermione mengerjakan laporannya. Ia menengok jam dinding di kamar hotelnya dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya sejenak, membereskan pekerjaannya, kemudian jatuh terlelap.

OoO

Hari ini adalah hari ke 8 pagelaran _Wizz Fashion Week_. Tinggal 2 hari lagi selesai sudah tugas liputan Hermione. Tiba-tiba ia merasa rindu dengan teman-temannya di Inggris. Ia menengok daftar _phonebook_ di ponselnya. Ia mulai menelepon teman-temannya, mulai dari Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, dan Ron. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Ron. Sudah 3 kali Hermione mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Hermione masih saja terus mengutak-atik ponselnya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti saat melihat nama Draco Malfoy di daftar _phonebook_nya. Pria berambut pirang pucat yang jadi musuh bebuyutannya saat bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tapi semenjak kejatuhan rezim Voldemort hubungan antara mereka sudah membaik. Bahkan tak jarang geng Slytherin seperti Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson hangout bareng dengan geng Gryffindor. Timbul niat Hermione untuk menjahili Draco Malfoy. Sengaja ia menelepon Draco dengan menyembunyikan nomornya. Draco mengangkat di nada sambung ketiga.

" _Halo, siapa ini?"_, jawab Draco,datar.

" _Apakah benar ini Mr. Draco Malfoy dari Malfoy Corp.?"_, tanya Hermione. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kikikan tawa.

" _Iya benar. Siapa Anda?",_tanya Draco kembali.

" _Hmm, apakah saya bisa mengajukan proposal kerja sama dengan perusahaan Anda, ?", _Hermione yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

" _Bisa saja. Anda bisa langsung datang ke kantor saya dengan membawa proposal Anda. Tapi, sebenarnya Anda ini siapa?"_, suara Draco terdengar agak kesal karena si penelepon tidak menyebutkan identitasnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Hermione tidak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

" _Hahahahahaaaaa..."_, gelak tawa Hermione terdengar.

" _Hei, siapa sih kau?_", bentak Draco.

" _Ups, haha.. Maafkan aku, Ferret. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menjahilimu. Hahaha...", _Hermione masih terkikik. Ia membayangkan ekpresi kesal Draco.

" _Berang-berang!"_, teriak Draco kesal.

" _Hahahahaaa...", _Hermione agak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga mendengar teriakan kesal Draco dan terus tertawa. Ia merasa mendapat hiburan.

" _Tumben kau meneleponku? Rindu padaku, eh?"_

" _Ap- Apa? Rindu padamu? Hanya dalam mimpimu, Ferret Albino!"_, tawa Hermione berhenti dan berubah jadi kesal karena Draco mengira ia merindukan si pirang itu.

" _Lalu kenapa kau meneleponku kalau tidak karena merindukanku? Apa Si Weasel itu sudah mencampakkanmu? Kemudian kau berusaha mendekatiku, Semak?", _tawa sinis Draco terdengar dari seberang. Hermione mendengus kesal.

" _Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin menjahilimu saja."_, jawab Hermione dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terdengar Draco tertawa lagi.

" _Jujur sajalah! Kau merasa kesepian, kan? Jadinya kau meneleponku. Sudah sering kubilang kan lebih baik putuskan Si Redhead itu dari dulu, sebelum kau yang dicampakkan,hahaha"_

" _Enak saja kau bicara! Atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang berharap aku mau denganmu?"_

" _Hah? Aku? Mengharapkanmu? Lebih baik aku dicium dementor daripada berpacaran dengan berang-berang."_

" _Huh, sudahlah! Mood-ku mengerjaimu jadi hilang.", _bibir Hermione semakin mengerucut. Niatnya menjahili Draco malah berbalik membuatnya kesal. Di seberang telepon suara tawa Draco masih sesekali terdengar.

" _Kapan kau kembali dari Paris?", _tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

" _2 hari lagi. Kenapa? Kau mau menyambutku?", _sindir Hermione.

" _Aku hanya bertanya, Semak! Ya sudah, aku sibuk. Nanti setelah kau pulang kita bisa berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Bye..."_

" _Okay, Ferret! Bye...", _Hermione pun menutup teleponnya. _"Huh, sial! Ingin mengerjai Malfoy, malah aku jadi kesal sendiri."_, batin Hermione. Kemudian pikirannya kembali kepada Ron. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Kenapa tidak pernah ada kabar darinya?. Hermione ingin segera pulang ke Inggris dan menemui Ron. Ia menggelengkan kepala sejenak kemudian kembali mengerjakan laporan liputannya.

OoO

Akhirnya selesai sudah pagelaran _Wizz Fashion Week_ malam ini yang diadakan oleh Gladrags Wizardwear. Hermione tampak semangat karena sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke Inggris dan bertemu dengan Ron. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Ron kapan waktu tepatnya ia akan tiba di Inggris. Rencananya, ia ingin memberi kejutan kepada Ron dengan langsung ber_apparate_ ke kantor Ron. Sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya pada Ginny dimana saat ini Ron berada dan Ginny bilang sepertinya Ron masih di kantornya, karena Harry juga belum pulang dari kantor. Selesai mengepak kopernya, mengecek tongkat sihirnya tersimpan aman di balik mantel bepergiannya, Hermione pun ber_apparate_ menuju kantor Ron.

_Plop. _Hermione tiba di depan pintu ruangan Ron di kantor Auror. Ia menengok arlojinya. Saat itu sudah jam 10 malam. Keadaan sekelilingnya tampak sepi. Hening. Tapi, samar-samar Hermione mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan Ron. Suara aneh. Gadis _brunette_ itu berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya. Suara itu makin lama makin mencurigakan. Karena semakin Hermione mendekatkan telingannya ke pintu suara itu semakin jelas. Suara seorang perempuan yang mendesah. Perasaan Hermione curiga tak karuan. Ia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkan ke lubang kunci dan menggumam pelan, _"Alohomora". Cklek_. Suara kunci pintu terbuka. Hermione mendorong pelan pintu ruangan Ron dan napasnya seolah berhenti seketika itu juga. Apa yang disaksikan oleh mata cokelat madunya itu benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Tampak Ron sedang duduk diatas kursi kerjanya bersama seorang perempuan di pangkuannya tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh mereka. Perempuan yang jelas-jelas dikenalnya saat masih sekolah dulu. Dan kedua insan itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Hermione di ruangan tersebut. Mereka tetap saja asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Perempuan di pangkuan Ron tampak menutup mata dan mendesah nikmat sambil tetap berpacu diatas pangkuan Ron. Sedangkan Ron sendiri tampak memegangi pinggang perempuan itu untuk membantu pergerakannya. Wajahnya tenggelam di dada perempuan tersebut yang tampak polos.

" Aaahh, Ron! Teruuusss...Aaahhh.", desah nikmat perempuan itu. Ron semakin mengencangkan pegangannya di pinggang partnernya tersebut hingga suara koper terjatuh membuyarkan keasyikan mereka.

"RON! LAVENDER! Kalian menjijikan! ", Hermione berteriak dengan air mata sudah berlinangan di pipinya. Sakit. Hancur hatinya melihat kekasih yang selama ini bersamanya saat ini tengah bercinta dengan teman seasramanya dulu saat di Hogwarts. Ron dan Lavender yang baru saja tersadar dari kegiatan mereka nampak kaget. Mereka tak menyangka Hermione akan memergoki mereka. Segera saja mereka melepaskan diri dan memunguti pakaian mereka yang berserakan. Hermione yang merasa jijik melihat kelakuan mereka segera mengambil kembali kopernya yang tadi terjatuh, melangkah keluar ruangan Ron dan ber_disapparate _tepat diluar pintu meninggalkan kedua manusia yang sudah tega menghancurkan hatinya.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca fic pertamaku yang geje abis ini. **__**Di Chapter 1 ini DraMione nya memang masih sedikit banget, aku usahain next chap lebih banyak scene DraMione nya.**_

_**Mohon saran dan reviewnya ya... **_

_**Thanks before & after... ;)**_

_**Vy C**__**learwater**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE GIFT**

**All Characters Belongs To J. **

Pair : Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

( 7 tahun setelah kejatuhan Voldemort )

WARNING : EYD berantakan, _typos everywhere_, alur kecepetan, OOC, geje. My First Fic.

Hermione yang merasa jijik melihat kelakuan mereka segera mengambil kembali kopernya yang tadi terjatuh, melangkah keluar ruangan Ron dan ber_disapparate _tepat diluar pintu meninggalkan kedua manusia yang sudah tega menghancurkan hatinya.

**Chapter 2**

Tepat disaat Hermione melangkah keluar ruangan Ron dan ber_disapparate_, Harry Potter yang kebetulan juga masih di kantor melihatnya. Harry berusaha mengejar Hermione tapi gadis itu telah lebih dahulu menghilang. Harry yang merasa heran saat itu juga menoleh ke dalam ruangan Ron dan kaget melihat keadaan Ron dan Lavender yang sedang berusaha memakai kembali pakaian mereka.

"RON! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Harry.

"Harry! Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat.", Ron tampak gugup. Sedangkan Lavender berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya, juga nampak gugup.

"Bukan seperti yang kulihat? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan, ha? Aku melihat Hermione baru saja ber_disapparate_ di luar ruanganmu. Pasti dia telah melihat apa yang kalian lakukan.", Harry membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasa kecewa melihat kelakuan Ron.

"Harry, aku bisa menjelaskannya.", sekarang Ron sudah berpakaian lengkap, begitu juga dengan Lavender. Gadis itu hanya diam menundukan kepalanya disamping Ron. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan kepadaku. Tapi pada Hermione,Ron. Jujur, aku kecewa padamu, Ron! Dan juga padamu, Lavender! Kalian benar-benar... ah sudahlah!", Harry frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ron dan Lavender.

OoO

Hermione tiba di depan pintu apartemennya. Segera saja ia masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Baik secara muggle juga sihir. Dia benar-benar hancur. Tangisnya meledak. Ia menumpahkan semua air matanya hingga terasa sesak di dada. Ia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, sehingga ia tak ragu-ragu untuk menangis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ron akan mengkhianatinya. Dan yang terburuk ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kekasihnya itu bercinta dengan teman sekolahnya dulu. Apalagi, gadis itu adalah mantan kekasih Ron saat masih di Hogwarts. Hermione terus saja menangis hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

OoO

_I never thought that i'd survive you_

_But i will be free_

_And there'll be so many nights i gotta get through_

_But now i see_

_You'll never be the end of me (no)_

_Cause when my world fell apart_

_And i didin't know where to start_

_I heard the sound of broken heart_

_( I still feel the pain )_

_I heard the sound of broken heart_

_( It still beats the same )_

_~ Westlife – Sound of Broken Heart ~_

Hermione terbangun pada pukul 7 pagi dengan mata sembab sebesar bola pingpong. Hatinya masih pedih. Ia benar-benar terluka. Hubungan yang ia jalin selama ini harus kandas dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan. "_Lebih baik aku di crucio saja daripada harus menyaksikan kejadian semalam_", batin Hermione sedih. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil secarik perkamen dan menulis kepada atasannya bahwa dia tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini dikarenakan tidak enak badan. Laporan tentang pagelaran Wizz Fashion Week akan segera dikirimkan melalui e-mail. Ya, Daily Prophet pun juga mulai terbuka dengan penggunaan teknologi muggle. Selesai menggulung perkamen, Hermione mengikatkannya pada kaki Harold, burung hantu kepunyaannya. Ia merasa tidak sanggup bekerja hari ini karena kejadian semalam. Setelah Harold terbang menuju kantor Daily Prophet, Hermione bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh gagang kamar mandi, ia mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk. Merasa heran siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, Hermione mengurungkan niatnya masuk kamar mandi. Ia berjalan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Dan setelah pintu dibuka...

"Mau apa kau kesini?!", hardik Hermione dengan ketus.

"Mione, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Bolehkah aku masuk?", Ron Weasley berdiri tepat dihadapan Hermione.

"Apalagi yang perlu dijelaskan? Yang kulihat semalam sudah menjelaskan semuanya!".

"Ayolah,Mione! Biarkan aku masuk. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau. Sudah. Menyakitiku.", Hermione menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya dengan tegas. Padahal dalam hati ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan emosinya agar jangan sampai menangis di depan kekasih yang mengkhianatinya.

"Aku mengerti,Mione. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku ingin menjelaskan tentang semuanya. Tolong biarkan aku masuk.", pinta Ron. Hermione akhirnya memberi jalan pada Ron untuk masuk. Mereka pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan berhadapan. Padahal sebelumnya selalu berdampingan jika Ron berada disana.

"Cepat jelaskan! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu!", Hermione menyilangkan tangannya sembari cemberut.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf,Mione. Aku tahu, aku memang salah sudah mengkhianatimu. Tapi sebenarnya dari dulu aku memang ingin jujur padamu. Aku masih mencintai Lavender sampai saat ini. Aku pikir dulu ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu aku bisa melupakan Lavender. Tapi ternyata tidak.", Ron menghela napas sejenak, "Maafkan aku sudah tidak jujur selama ini. Aku berusaha mencintaimu selama ini. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Aku sebenarnya takut menyakitimu. Kau terlalu baik. Maka dari itu aku tetap bersamamu selama 7 tahun ini. Tapi perasaanku tak bisa dibohongi, Mione. Lavender datang kembali dalam hidupku. Dan jujur, aku masih memiliki perasaan untuknya. Maafkan aku, Mione. Maaf...", Ron mengakhiri penjelasannya, menatap wajah Hermione lekat-lekat. Kemudian menundukkan kepala. Hermione yang tercengang akan penjelasan Ron masih terdiam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia pun berkata...

"Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu. Terima kasih untuk 7 tahun kebersamaan kita. Dan terima kasih untuk semua kenangan kita. Sekarang silahkan kau pergi dari tempat ini. Kurasa hubungan kita sudah berakhir. _It's over_.", ujar Hermione sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya agar Ron segera pergi. Ron yang memang merasa bersalah bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi ia berhenti sejenak di depan gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Kita masih tetap menjadi sahabat kan,Mione?", tanya Ron dengan tampang memelas.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti.", jawab Hermione tanpa mau memandang Ron. Kakak Ginny Weasley itu hanya bisa menghela napas kembali.

"Sampai jumpa,Mione. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.", dan Ron pun berlalu dari hadapan gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Hermione tak menjawab dan langsung menutup pintu. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada pintu. Menangisi kehidupan cintanya yang hancur. 7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk melupakan orang yang selama ini bersamanya. Walaupun ia sendiri sadar bahwa terkadang ia ragu dengan perasaannya terhadap Ron, tapi 7 tahun yang dilalui bersama pria berambut merah itu memberikan banyak kenangan baginya. Dan ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa sampai saat ini Ron masih mencintai Lavender, mantan pacar saat di Hogwarts. Ia tak percaya selama ini ia hanya dijadikan sebagai pelarian. Semua ini sungguh terasa menyakitkan baginya. Hermione terus saja menangis hingga suara _ringtone_ ponselnya berdering. Ia bangkit, mengusap air matanya dan berjalan mengambil ponselnya di dalam kamar yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Nama Harry Potter tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Halo,Harry.",_ suara Hermione terdengar serak karena kebanyakan menangis.

"_Mione? Kau baik-baik saja?",_ nada khawatir terdengar dari suara Harry.

"_Aku bohong jika aku mengatakan baik-baik saja,Harry.",_ Hermione kembali sesenggukan. Ia mulai menangis lagi.

"_Mione, kenapa kau menangis?"_, tanya Harry panik.

"_Bisakah kau kemari bersama Ginny, Harry?",_ tanya Hermione balik sambil tetap sesenggukan.

"_Baiklah,aku kesana sekarang bersama Ginny. Tenanglah..."_

"_Okay, Harry. Sampai jumpa."_

"_Sampai jumpa,Mione.",_ sambungan telepon pun terputus. Masih dengan terus bercucuran air mata, Hermione melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan rencana mandinya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Ron.

OoO

20 menit kemudian, Hermione telah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu apartemennya kembali diketuk. Harry dan Ginny baru saja berapparate di depan pintu apartemen Hermione. Gadis itu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Segera saja setelah pintu dibuka, Harry dan Ginny masuk. Hermione menutup kembali pintunya. Setelah mempersilahkan sepasang kekasih itu duduk. Hermione menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan kembali menangis. Tampaknya ia benar-benar rapuh saat ini. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menangis. Ginny berpindah tempat duduk disamping Hermione dan merangkul pundak gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Harry yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan cerita Hermione akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Semalam aku melihatmu saat kau keluar dari ruangan Ron. Aku ingin mengejarmu tapi tepat saat itu kau ber_disapparate_. Dan ketika aku melihat ke dalam ruangan Ron, aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu. Dan aku juga kecewa pada Ron.", Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Aku minta maaf,Mione atas kelakuan kakakku yang menjijikkan.", Ginny tampak merasa malu dan bersalah atas kelakuan Ron. Hermione yang masih sesenggukan tidak menjawab. "Jujur, aku juga marah pada Ron. Dan aku juga sama sekali tak mengira ia masih menyimpan rasa untu Lavender.", Ginny tampak berusaha memendam emosi.

"Sudahlah,Mione. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tahu 7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi kau harus bangkit lagi. Jangan biarkan keadaan membuatmu terpuruk. Aku percaya kau sanggup melewati semua ini.", Harry berusaha membangkitkan semangat sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu,Harry. Tapi semua terasa menyakitkan. Aku begitu kecewa. Tak kusangka Ron tega melakukan itu padaku.", Hermione mengusap pipinya yang basah karena tangisnya. Ginny yang duduk disampingnya beranjak untuk mengambilkan tisu dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Aku yakin, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Ron, Mione.", hibur Ginny.

"Aku tak tahu,Gin. Aku belum terpikir untuk mencari pengganti Ron. Semua yang terjadi masih sulit kupercaya."

"Percayalah, Mione. _Time will healing you. Cry. Forgive him. Learn. Move on. Let your tears water the seeds of your future happiness_.", Harry memberikan nasihatnya. _"Sooner or later we've all got to let go of our past."_

"_Thanks_, Harry, Ginny. Aku sungguh berterima kasih memiliki kalian disaat aku rapuh seperti ini.", Hermione memaksakan senyumnya dengan lemah. Ginny mengusap-usap punggung Hermione sembari tersenyum.

"Walaupun kakakku sudah tak lagi bersamamu, aku akan tetap selalu ada untukmu,Mione.", ujar Ginny. Hermione kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan ia memeluk Ginny. Air mata meleleh keluar dari manik cokelat madunya.

"Terima kasih,Gin.", hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Hermione. Harry yang menyaksikan dua gadis yang disayanginya berpelukan itu ikut tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga marah terhadap Ron, tapi bagaimanapun juga Ron adalah sahabatnya, begitu juga Hermione. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya sebagai pihak netral dan berusaha mengembalikan semangat Hermione. Sedangkan Ron bisa ia ajak ngobrol lain waktu.

"Baiklah, Mione. Aku rasa, kami harus pergi. Siang ini aku ada pertemuan penting di kantor. Tadi aku sempatkan kemari terlebih dahulu untuk menengokmu.", Harry berpamitan.

"Okay, Harry. Terima kasih sudah mau datang dan menghiburku.", jawab Hermione. Harry dan Ginny tersenyum dan bangkit menuju pintu.

"Sampai jumpa,Mione. _Be strong_.", Ginny memeluk Hermione sekali lagi. Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi,Mione.", ujar Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Harry, Ginny." Hermione tersenyum lemah. Dan saat itu juga sepasang sejoli itu ber_disapparate_.

OoO

_When will the world start spinnin'_

_And what happenned to my happy ending_

_Learning what it takes, to turn this page_

_Didn't know how to walk away_

_Walk away_

_Now I've made it this far_

_And the pain isn't over_

_But the sun keeps on risin'_

_And I keep getting stronger_

_~ Westlife – Sound of Broken Heart ~_

3 bulan sejak berpisah dari Ron membawa perbedaan dalam kehidupan Hermione. Jika biasanya sepulang kerja ia selalu menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Ron, sekarang tidak lagi. Sekarang semua dilaluinya sendirian. Seperti malam ini, selepas kerja Hermione berjalan-jalan sendiri di _338 Old Street_. Ia bermaksud mengunjungi kafe favoritnya, _Ziferblat_. Kafe ini cukup unik, karena ketika pengunjung memasuki kafe, mereka akan diberikan sebuah jam alarm dan dicatat waktu masuknya. Kemudian jam alarm ini akan dikembalikan saat pengunjung meninggalkan kafe. Berapa jumlah tagihan tergantung jumlah waktu yang dihabiskan di dalam kafe. Hermione sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya di _Ziferblat_. Meskipun setiap menit dikenakan tarif 3 pound sterling, tapi untuk kopi dan cemilannya disediakan gratis. Dan juga tidak ada karyawan yang melayani, semuanya _self-service_, termasuk mencuci piring sendiri. Tapi tetap saja kafe ini menjadi salah satu pilihan favorit warga London.

Hermione sudah mendapatkan jam alarm saat memasuki _Ziferblat_ tadi. Ia menuju mesin pembuat kopi untuk meracik _cappucino_ buatannya sendiri. Selesai membuat _cappucino_-nya, ia beranjak mengambil cemilan. _Fish and Chips_ menjadi pilihannya. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Ia meneguk sedikit cappucino-nya saat sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Granger?", Hermione mendongak.

"Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Hermione sedikit terkejut bertemu seorang Draco Malfoy di kafe muggle seperti ini.

"Untuk bersantai jelas. Hal seperti itu tidak perlu kau tanyakan, Nona-Tahu-Segala.", sindir Draco sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hermione. Hermione membulatkan matanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau duduk disini?".

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Tidak ada larangan tertulis untuk duduk disini.", Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. Senyum sinis nampak di wajah pucat Draco. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir _black coffe_.

"Mengejutkan sekali,Malfoy. Bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat muggle seperti ini.", ujar Hermione.

"Hei, sesekali aku juga mengunjungi tempat muggle, Granger. Terlalu sering ke kafe atau bar penyihir bisa membuatku bosan.", jelas Draco, "Dimana Redhead? Aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu?". Hermione agak sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Draco.

"Kami sudah putus.", jawab Hermione singkat sambil mengunyah cemilannya. Draco tampak sedikit heran.

"Putus? Kenapa?"

"Dia berselingkuh. Ah,tidak. Tepatnya, dia kembali ke pelukan Lavender Brown."

"Haa...sudah pernah kubilang,kan. Harusnya kau yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya sebelum kau yang dicampakkannya.", Draco menyeruput _black coffe_-nya. Hermione tambah cemberut.

"Hah,kau ini! Bukannya menghibur malah membuatku semakin kesal saja."

"Wow, kau berharap aku menghiburmu ya?! Hmm, jangan-jangan kau mulai naksir padaku, eh?"

"Sembarangan saja kau bicara. Mana mungkin aku naksir musang?!", kali ini ganti Draco yang tampak sedikit kesal. Setiap ia diolok-olok musang oleh gadis di hadapannya ini, ia selalu teringat akan kejadian memalukan saat kelas 4 dulu. Dimana ia ditransfigurasi menjadi musang oleh Alastor Moody gadungan.

"Dasar berang-berang!", ejek Draco balik. Hermione melotot. Draco tertawa melihat ekspresi Hermione. Senang sekali rasanya memancing emosi gadis itu.

"Hei, Malfoy! Kenalkan aku pada teman kantormu yang tampan.", Draco yang saat itu sedang meneguk kopinya agak sedikit tersedak mendengar permintaan tiba-tiba dari Hermione. Ia tak habis pikir. Baru saja gadis itu mengatakan bahwa baru saja putus dari pemuda Weasley tersebut, sekarang minta dikenalkan dengan teman kantornya yang tampan.

"Teman kantorku?", tanya ulang Draco.

"Iya. Siapa tahu dengan begitu aku bisa cepat lupa dengan Ron.", jawab Hermione.

"Siapa? Tak ada yang tampan di kantorku selain aku.", sombong Draco. Hermione membuat ekspresi ingin muntah. Draco hanya mengernyit.

"Narsis sekali kau. Masa tak ada yang tampan di kantormu?"

"Ada. Yaitu aku, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Selain kau?"

"Sudah kubilang tak ada,Berang-berang!", Draco mendengus kesal, "Dulu Si McLaggen itu jelas-jelas naksir kau. Eh, malah kau yang menghindar. Sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan salah satu dari Patil bersaudari. Entah Padma atau Parvati, aku susah membedakannya."

"Aku tak pernah menyukai McLaggen. Makanya kutolak dia.", jelas Hermione. Draco hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Nanti juga kau akan menemukan pengganti Si Weasel itu. Tak perlu khawatir, Granger."

"Iya, aku tahu, Malfoy."

"Kau tak pulang? Ayo kuantar.", Hermione sedikit tercengang mendengar Draco menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. "Ayolah, aku tak bercanda. Tak baik seorang gadis pulang malam sendirian.", lanjut Draco sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku masih seorang penyihir, Malfoy. Kalau ada yang berniat jahat padaku, aku akan langsung meng-_crucio_-nya."

"Dan kau akan berakhir di Azkaban.", lagi-lagi jawaban Draco membuat Hermione heran. Seolah-olah Draco tampak peduli padanya. Draco Malfoy yang notabene mantan pelahap maut, yang dulunya tak segan untuk memantrai setiap murid Hogwarts yang menghalangi jalannya, yang dulunya tak ragu untuk melontarkan kutukan Cruciatus, sekarang malah mengingatkan Hermione kalau penggunaan salah satu dari 3 Kutukan Tak Termaafkan itu bisa membuatnya mendekam di Azkaban.

"Ayo!", Draco mengulurkan tangannya. Hermione memandang ragu tangan pucat Draco yang terulur padanya. Ia memandang ke dalam mata Draco dan tak menemukan apabila pria pirang itu sedang mengerjainya.

"Baiklah.", Hermione pun menyambut uluran tangan Draco dan bangkit berdiri. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Mengembalikan jam alarm yang tadi diberikan saat mereka masuk dan Draco membayar jumlah tagihannya dan Hermione.

"Hei, kau tak perlu melakukan itu.", Hermione merasa sungkan.

"Tak apa.", sahut Draco singkat. Tangannya masih menggenggam jemari Hermione saat mereka keluar dari _Ziferblat_. Saat itu sudah memasuki musim gugur. Udara sekitar agak sedikit dingin dengan angin yang berhembus kencang. Tiba-tiba Draco memasukkan jemari Hermione ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Masukkan tanganmu yang satu lagi ke saku mantelmu.", perintah Draco,dengan nada yang datar.

"Oke.", Hermione hanya menjawab singkat dan menundukkan kepala menatap sepatunya. Jantungnya agak deg-deg an mendapat perlakuan dari Draco seperti itu. Tangan Draco yang menggenggamnya terasa hangat. Draco menuntunnya berbelok menuju sebuah gang sempit dan ber_disapparate_.

_Plop_. Mereka muncul di depan apartemen Hermione. Hermione melepas pegangan tangannya dari Draco.

"Er..Terima kasih, Malfoy.", ucap Hermione agak gugup.

"_You're welcome.",_ dan baru kali ini Draco tersenyum dengan tulus. Hermione sampai terpana dan baru saja mengakui dalam hati kalau ternyata pewaris Malfoy Corporation ini sangat tampan.

"Er...aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi,Malfoy!"

"Oke. Masuklah. Cepatlah tidur, Berang-berang!", kata Draco sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Hermione, membuat gadis itu bersemu merah. Hermione tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Ia pun masuk dan menutup pintu. Setelah Hermione menutup pintu. Draco pun berbalik. Ia tersenyum sejenak. Tak tahu kenapa. Tapi ia merasa bahagia saja mengingat wajah Hermione yang bersemu merah karena dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tadi. Dalam sekali putaran, kibasan mantel Draco pun menghilang. Hermione yang masih bersandar di balik pintu pun juga tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia menyentuh rambutnya. Tersenyum lagi. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, berganti baju tidur dan beranjak tidur masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

OoO

Sore ini Hermione sedang mematutkan diri di depan cermin. Dari tadi ia sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk pergi bersama Draco. Ya, sudah sekitar 2 minggu ini ia sering keluar bersama putra Lucius Malfoy. Entah apa status hubungan mereka saat ini. Tapi yang pasti ia menikmati setiap waktu yang dilaluinya bersama Draco. Harry dan Ginny belum mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Draco saat ini. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk tepat ketika Hermione selesai berdandan. Ia membukakan pintu.

"Hei!", sapa Hermione. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Hei!", jawab Draco tersenyum, "Kau sudah siap?".

"Yes, Sir.", Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan Hermione menyambutnya. Draco yang malam ini mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris biru dengan dipadu jaket denim biru tampak begitu menawan. Hermione juga tampak cantik dengan mini dress biru muda sepanjang lutut ditambah _stiletto_ berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia ikat dengan bentuk cepol samping dengan sedikit rambut menjuntai disisi wajahnya. Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka ber_disapparate_.

Mereka ber_apparate_ tepat di depan _Emerald Restaurant_. Kali ini mereka memilih restoran penyihir. Draco dan Hermione melenggang masuk. Pelayan restoran mempersilahkan mereka memilih tempat. Draco dengan sigap menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk. Hermione pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Setelah Draco duduk, mereka mulai memilih menu untuk sajian makan malam mereka. Hermione benar-benar menikmati malam ini. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Draco pun begitu. Tak ada lagi wajah pucat datar tanpa ekspresi khas Malfoy. Sesekali Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione di tengah makan malam mereka. Tentu saja hal itu makin melambungkan perasaan Hermione.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini,Granger.", puji Draco selesai makan. Tangannya kembali menggenggam jemari Hermione. Yang dipuji tampak tersipu malu.

"Oh,jadi hanya malam ini aku terlihat cantik?", goda Hermione. Draco tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan begitu. Kau selalu nampak cantik. Tapi malam ini lebih cantik lagi.", ujar Draco. Hati Hermione kebat-kebit dibuatnya.

"Kau pintar menggombal, Tuan Malfoy!", Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya bahwa ia senang dipuji seperti itu oleh Draco.

"Dan kau tampak senang kugombali, Miss-Know-It-All.", Draco tertawa. Hermione semakin tersipu. Tangan Draco yang masih menggenggam tangannya membuat jantungnya makin berdebar. Hermione tak tahu bahwa Draco pun juga deg-deg an. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Gadis di hadapannya ini dulunya adalah musuhnya saat di sekolah. Yang selalu ia panggil _mudblood _selama di Hogwarts. Sekarang gadis itulah yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Tak lama kemudian, Draco memanggil pelayan dan meminta _bill_. Setelah membayarnya, ia dan Hermione melangkah keluar dan langsung ber_disapparate._

Kembali mereka muncul di depan pintu apartemen Hermione. Hermione membuka pintu dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Draco.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Malfoy.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Granger.", jawab Draco, "Masuklah. Sudah larut malam."

"Baiklah.", tapi Hermione masih saja mematung di depan pintu tidak segera masuk. Ia malah menundukkan kepala memandang _stiletto_-nya. Draco pun juga terdiam. Tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Draco maju mendekati Hermione. Dan tiba-tiba saja bibir Draco sudah mencium Hermione. Hermione yang kaget hanya bisa merasakan bibir basah Draco menyatu dengan bibirnya. Hangat dan kenyal. Ciuman yang awalnya biasa saja mulai berubah menggelora. Lidah Draco meminta masuk untuk dapat bermain dengan lidah Hermione. Hermione yang mulai terbawa arus pun secara refleks membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Draco mengajak bermain lidahnya. Jemari Draco bergerak ke arah leher Hermione sedangkan tangan satunya berada di pinggang gadis itu. Draco bergerak masuk ke apartemen Hermione. dengan satu kakinya ia menutup pintu tanpa melepas ciumannya. Ciuman mereka sarat akan emosi. Rasa ingin memiliki dan tak ingin kehilangan. Sesekali Draco menghisap lidah Hermione. Membuat gadis itu mendesah. Jemari Draco di leher Hermione bergerak ke rambut gadis itu dan membuat cepolnya terurai. Draco sedikit menggeram dalam ciumannya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Draco mendorong Hermione ke tembok dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Seolah mengerti keinginan Draco, Hermione refleks melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Draco. Ciuman mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Dan Draco kembali mencium Hermione seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung akan hal itu. Ciuman Draco turun ke leher Hermione, membuat gadis itu semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Mmhh...Aahh... Malfoy...", Hermione mendesah dengan mata terpejam. Draco terus saja menciumi lehernya. Wangi tubuh Hermione seolah menjadi candu baginya. Ciuman Draco kembali keatas. Ia kembali merasakan bibir manis Hermione. Lidah mereka saling bertautan. Hingga akhirnya ciuman mereka berakhir. Draco menurunkan Hermione dari pinggangnya dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hermione. Napas mereka terngah-engah. Mata mereka saling memandang dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku sudah lancang menciummu.", kata Draco, masih dengan napas agak terengah.

"Tak apa,Malfoy.", ujar Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku tak mengerti perasaan yang kurasakan ini. Tapi aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kulalui bersamamu.", Draco mengatakannya sambil memegang kedua pipi Hermione.

"Aku juga menikmati saat-saat bersamamu,Malfoy.", Hermione menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata abu-abu Draco, "Jadi sekarang apa status hubungan kita?".

"Aku tak tahu, Granger. Tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku masih belum mengerti perasaan yang kurasakan ini. Kita jalani dulu saja hubungan kita seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.", Hermione tersenyum. Draco mengecup dahinya dan ia spontan menutup mata.

"Sampai jumpa besok, aku akan menjemputmu sepulang dari kantor. Sekarang tidurlah.", kata Draco. Hermione tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Draco berjalan keluar apartemennya. Sebelum pergi, Draco kembali memberinya ciuman singkat di bibir dan tersenyum.

_**To be continued...**_

**Yuhuuuu... Chapter 2 akhirnya publish. :D**

**Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca kelanjutan fic geje ini,hehehe... **

**Mohon reviewnya**** untuk chapter 2 ini**** yaaaa... **

**~ POJOK REVIEW ~**

** .980 : Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi ya **

** : Hai,Novy… :D Kita ketemu juga disini. Chap 2 udah dipanjangin koq, 2X lebih banyak jumlah words nya dr yang Chap 1.. ;)**

** Allysum fumiko : Salam kenal… **** ini udh dipanjangin koq… thx ya udh review :D**

** ZeeMe : Salam kenal juga.. **** Ini udah update kilat.. :D**

** Petite Veela : Nih, requestmu utk update kilat udah kukabulkan, wkwkwkwk :D**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review… ditunggu lagi review nya ;)**

**Vy Clearwater**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE GIFT**

**All Characters Belongs To J. **

Pair : Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

( 7 tahun setelah kejatuhan Voldemort )

WARNING : EYD berantakan, _typos everywhere_, alur kecepetan, OOC, geje. My First Fic.

"_Aku tak tahu, Granger. Tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku masih belum mengerti perasaan yang kurasakan ini. Kita jalani dulu saja hubungan kita seperti ini."_

**Chapter 3**

_So many times i was alone I couldn't sleep_

_You left me drowning in the tears of memory_

_And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe_

'_Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

_A thousand wasted dreams rolling of my eyes_

_But time's been healing me and I say goodbye_

'_Cause i can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now i feel free again, so innocent_

'_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you_

_~ Cascada – Another You ~_

"Hei!", sapa Draco ketika melihat Hermione keluar dari kantor Daily Prophet. Malam itu ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang yang digulung hingga ke siku. Di lengannya tersampir mantel bepergiannya. Senyum Hermione langsung terkembang begitu melihat pangeran Slytherin tersebut.

"Hei!", sapa balik Hermione. Ia berjalan mendekati Draco.

"Kau sudah lapar?", tanya Draco lembut. Senyumnya begitu menawan. Hermione tak mengira wajah pucat datar Draco bisa menampilkan senyum semanis itu.

"Iya. Kau mau mengajakku makan dimana?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di apartemenku.", jawab Draco. Hermione mendongak menatap wajah Draco.

"Tumben sekali?"

"Sekali-sekali ganti suasana. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu.", kembali Draco tersenyum. Membuat Hermione makin bersemu merah melihat ketampanannya. "Ayo!", uluran tangan Draco terarah kepada Hermione dan ia segera menyambutnya. Mereka pun ber_apparate_ menuju apartemen Draco.

Sesampainya disana, Draco segera membukakan pintu untuk Hermione. Setelah masuk betapa terpananya Hermione saat melihat meja makan yang sudah lengkap dengan hidangannya beserta lilin menyala diatas meja. Suasananya terasa begitu romantis. Hermione memandang Draco yang memegang bahunya. Draco berinisiatif membantu melepaskan mantel Hermione. Kemudian ia menggandeng Hermione menuju meja makan dan mempersilahkan duduk. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan.

"Malfoy, ini sungguh manis.", ujar Hermione. Draco tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Hermione.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, Granger.", jawaban Draco membuat perasaan Hermione membumbung tinggi. Pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari yang dikenalnya pada waktu di Hogwarts dulu. Gadis itu hanya bisa tersipu. "Mari kita makan dahulu, aku yakin kau pasti lelah seharian bekerja. Ini saatnya kau mengisi perutmu.", ajak Draco. Hermione mengangguk. Mereka makan dalam diam tapi sesekali saling melempar senyum. Mata mereka memancarkan kebahagiaan. Selesai makan, Draco mengajak Hermione duduk berdua di balkon beranda apartemennya sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Draco melingkarkan lengan kanannya di bahu Hermione dan gadis itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. Tangan kiri Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Banyak bintang bertaburan malam ini.", ujar Hermione mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hmm...", jawab Draco.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?",tanya Hermione.

"Tak apa, aku hanya menikmati suasana seperti ini. Rasanya begitu damai dan menyenangkan.", jawab Draco sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, "Hei, apakah sahabatmu Si Kepala Pitak itu tahu bahwa kita sering jalan bersama?", tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"Namanya Harry Potter, Malfoy!", Hermione merengut mendengar Draco mengejek sahabatnya. Draco tertawa.

"Baiklah, apakah Potter sudah mengetahui bahwa kita sering jalan bersama?"

"Aku belum menceritakan pada siapapun tentang kita,Malfoy. Kenapa?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya bertanya.", mereka kembali terdiam. Draco mengusap-usap rambut Hermione dan sejurus kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia mencium bibir manis Hermione. Gadis itu sedikit kaget akan ciuman Draco yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi ia dapat segera menyesuaikan. Draco seperti ketagihan akan bibir manis Hermione. Ciuman yang mulanya biasa saja mulai sarat akan nafsu. Draco meminta lebih. Ia mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Hermione. Lidah mereka saling membelit. Menimbulkan desahan dari bibir mungil Hermione. Draco menghisap lidah Hermione, membuat gadis itu semakin mendesah. Lengan Draco yang tadinya melingkari bahu Hermione berpindah ke leher gadis itu untuk menekan dan membuat ciumannya semakin dalam. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Draco tersenyum. Dan kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Hermione ke pangkuannya membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Setelah Hermione duduk di pangkuannya, Draco langsung kembali mencium Hermione. Tangan kiri Draco bergerak menuju leher Hermione menggelitik belakang telinga gadis itu dan tak ayal lagi membuat Hermione kembali mendesah nikmat, rupanya disanalah titik rangsang gadis mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk berciuman dengan Draco. Tangan kanan Draco yang awalnya berada di pinggang Hermione mulai beranjak naik. Tangan Draco membelai leher Hermione dan mulai turun perlahan ke dada gadis itu. Ia membelai dada Hermione perlahan dan sesekali meremasnya. Hermione mendesah melepas ciumannya.

"Mmhh...Malfoy...sshh...", desah Hermione. Draco turun menciumi leher Hermione. Membuat Hermione sedikit menggelinjang di pangkuannya. Draco terus saja mencium leher gadis itu. Aroma parfum Hermione semakin membuatnya menggila. Sesekali ia menghisap telinga Hermione. Jemari Draco pun mulai membuka kancing atas kemeja Hermione. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam. Hermone semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Draco. Desahannya semakin menambah nafsu Draco. Draco mengelus perlahan belahan dada Hermione. Ciuman dari leher pun mulai turun. Draco menjilat belahan dada Hermione. Membuat Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat akan perlakuan Draco. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Draco mengeras di sela-sela pahanya. Ciuman Draco masih belum berhenti. 3 kancing kemeja Hermione sudah terbuka memberikan akses mudah bagi lidah Draco untuk mengeksplorasi. Draco terus menciumi dada Hermione sambil meremas-remas dada gadis itu. Hermione semakin menggeliat tak karuan. Tanpa sadar Hermione menggerakkan pinggulnya menggesek kejantanan Draco di sela-sela pahanya. Draco terdengar sedikit menggeram.

"Uuhh, Granger..sshh...", desah Draco. Ia ingin lebih. Tubuh Hermione begitu memabukkan baginya. Ia begitu ingin memiliki gadis itu. Tingkah Hermione yang secara spontan terus menggeliat & menggesek di pangkuannya hampir membuat Draco hilang kendali. Ditambah Hermione mulai berani menjilat dan menghisap telinganya. Draco semakin bersemangat membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hermione. Ia mulai berani menjilat dan menghisap dada gadis itu, hingga akhirnya suara _ringtone_ dari ponsel Draco membuyarkan kegiatan mereka. Mereka saling memandang kemudian tersenyum, walaupun napas mereka masih terengah-engah. Hermione turun dari pangkuan Draco mengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Draco beranjak mengambil ponselnya. Nama Theodore Nott muncul di layar ponselnya. Melirik Hermione sekilas, kemudian ia mengangkat panggilan ponselnya.

"_Ada apa,Theo?", _ujar Draco. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione kembali. Lengannya terbuka mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk mendekat dan gadis itu pun menghampirinya.

"_Hei,mate! Kau sibuk malam ini?", _tanya Theo dari seberang telepon.

"_Tidak juga. Kenapa?"_

"_Blaise mengajak kita minum malam ini. Kutunggu kau sekarang di rumah Blaise."_, belum sempat Draco menjawab, Theo sudah memutus teleponnya. Draco mendecih kesal. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan berkata pada Hermione.

"Theo barusan menelepon dan mengatakan Blaise mengajak kami minum malam ini. Aku akan mengantarmu setelah ini.", kata Draco sambil mengecup dahi Hermione.

"Baiklah.", jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum. Draco mengambilkan mantel Hermione dan memakaikannya. Dengan menggenggam tangan Hermione, mereka ber_disapparate_ tepat di luar pintu apartemen Draco.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen Hermione, Draco segera berpamitan. Tapi sebelum pergi, Draco menangkup pipi Hermione dengan kedua tangannya.

"Granger, malam ini hampir membuatku hilang kendali. Kau begitu menggairahkan.", mata Draco menyala masih penuh nafsu. Hermione hanya terdiam dan tersenyum. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Draco juga hampir membuatnya lepas kendali. Ciuman Draco benar-benar memabukkan dan terasa begitu nikmat. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Blaise dan Theo sudah menungguku."

"Oke, Malfoy. Jujur saja, aku juga hampir kehilangan kendali malam ini. Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa begitu bergairah.", ujar Hermione sambil tersipu malu. Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Perkataan Hermione membuatnya _turn on_ kembali. Ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lain kali aku akan mendapatkanmu,Granger", bisik Draco. Ia mencium Hermione sekilas dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Hermione. Hermione menyaksikan Draco hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu ia pun masuk ke apartemennya.

OoO

"Hei, mate!", sapa Blaise ketika melihat Draco muncul di rumahnya. Theo tampak sedang menuangkan _fire whiskey_ ke dalam gelas. "Sumringah sekali kau malam ini? Ada apa gerangan?"

"_Nothing_.", jawab Draco datar sambil mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Theo. Ia meneguk sedikit minumannya.

"Tapi wajahmu tampak _fresh_,mate! Kau habis bercinta,ya?", tanya Theo penuh selidik. Draco mengeplak kepala Theo, "Aauuw, sakit, bodoh!".

"Mesum sekali pikiranmu itu!", ujar Draco. Theo dan Blaise terkekeh. Draco mengangkat satu alisnya melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia meneguk minumannya kembali.

"Tapi Theo benar, mate! Kau semacam terlihat berbeda malam ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang malam ini.", timpal Blaise.

"Ah, berisik kalian ini! Mau kurapalkan _silencio_ untuk kalian berdua, ha?"

"Ups! Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Kami kan hanya bercanda,hahaha", Theo malah terbahak. Ia mengajak bersulang Blaise dan Draco. Suara gelas berdenting pun menggema di ruangan itu.

OoO

Seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin, malam ini pun Draco sudah siap menjemput Hermione pulang kerja. Senyum sumringah Hermione tampak begitu melihat Draco. Bergerak mendekati Draco, Hermione pun segera mengaitkan lengannya pada Draco dan mereka pun ber_disapparate_. Mereka muncul di gang kecil di dekat _Ziferblat_, kafe favorit Hermione dan segera menuju kesana. Sesaat sebelum tangan Draco menyentuh pintu _Ziferblat_, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Draco?", dan Draco pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Draco saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Astoria?", Astoria pun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Draco. Matanya bergantian memandang Draco lalu Hermione. Draco. Hermione. Dan kemudian matanya terpaku pada lengan Hermione yang berada di lengan Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,Draco? Dan kenapa kau bersama _mud-_ Granger?", tanya Astoria dengan mata menyipit. Wajahnya terlihat menahan emosi dan sedikit bingung. Draco terlihat sedikit gugup. Hermione juga tampak bingung.

"Mm...aku..ee...mm...", Draco gugup untuk menjawab.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?", Hermione membuka suaranya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan meminta penjelasan dari Draco. Draco tambah terlihat bingung. Astoria menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya menunggu jawaban Draco. Karena Draco tidak segera memberi jawaban, akhirnya Astoria lah yang menjawab.

"Dengar, Granger. Pria yang sekarang sedang kau gandeng itu adalah kekasihku.", ucap Astoria, terdengar ada getar dalam suaranya. Ia berusaha untuk tegas, tapi matanya memancarkan kekalutan. Hermione terkejut, refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Draco.

"Malfoy, jelaskan apa maksudnya?!", tanya Hermione pada Draco. Draco menatap horor. Setelah beberapa saat ia tampak bingung mengatur kata-kata, akhirnya Draco pun berbicara.

"Granger, aku mohon jangan marah padaku. Apa yang dikatakan Astoria benar. Sebenarnya dia kekasihku, tapi...", belum selesai Draco bicara Hermione mundur perlahan. Matanya mulai tampak berkaca-kaca, "Granger... Aku mohon! Jangan marah padaku.", terselip nada khawatir dari perkataan Draco. Hermione menggelengkan kepala. Air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. Secepat mungkin ia berbalik meninggalkan Draco dan Astoria di depan _Ziferblat_. Di ujung jalan Hermione berbelok dan berdisapparate. Draco yang tampak berusaha menyusul Hermione dicegah oleh Astoria.

"Draco! Mau kemana kau?!", Astoria menahan lengan Draco. Draco tampak marah dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Astoria.

"LEPASKAN AKU!", bentak Draco. Astoria terkejut dibentak seperti itu oleh Draco. Ia tak pernah dibentak sebelumnya.

"Tapi, Draco, aku kekasihmu! Kau tak boleh pergi menemui _mudblood_ sialan itu!", Astoria setengah berteriak. Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai menoleh ke arah mereka. Draco tak peduli.

"JAGA UCAPANMU!", bentak Draco, lagi, "LEPASKAN . AKU . ASTORIA!", Draco menekankan setiap kata dengan gigi terkatup. Ia benar-benar merasa jengkel. Astoria tetap tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Draco. Ia mulai tampak ingin menangis. Draco menghempaskan lengannya dengan kasar membuat Astoria tersentak. Segera ia berlari ke ujung jalan dimana Hermione berbelok tadi dan ber_apparate_ menuju apartemen Hermione.

"DRACO!", Astoria berteriak memanggil nama Draco tapi yang dipanggilnya tak menoleh sama sekali.

OoO

Draco tiba di apartemen Hermione. Ia mengetuk dengan cepat dan keras pintu apartemen tersebut. Ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya agak sedikit menggedor.

"Granger! Buka pintunya, Granger! Aku mohon!", seru Draco dari luar pintu. Hermione yang sedang menangis di dalam mendengar suara Draco mendekat menuju pintu tapi ia tetap diam saja dan menangis. Draco terus saja berseru nyaring meminta ia membuka pintu.

"Pergi dari sini,Malfoy!", teriak Hermione dari dalam sambil terisak.

"Aku mohon, Granger! Buka pintunya! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, aku mohon!", suara Draco terdengar putus asa.

"Cukup,Malfoy! CUKUP! Kau sudah membuatku mengerti. Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!", sahut Hermione. Tangisnya belum reda. Pipinya basah karena air matanya.

"Aku mohon,Granger! Biarkan aku masuk! Atau aku akan mem-bombarda pintu ini!", Hermione tersentak. Tentunya ia tak ingin ada keributan jika Draco benar-benar memantrai pintu apartemennya. Maka dengan berat hati ia pun membuka pintu untuk Draco. Penampilan Draco tampak begitu acak-acakan. Wajahnya tampak putus asa. Begitu Hermione membuka pintu, langsung saja Draco menerobos masuk dan menarik Hermione ke dalam ciumannya. Tentu saja Hermione meronta akan perlakuan Draco. Tapi Draco tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya Hermione. Ia mencium Hermione dengan kuat dan dalam kemudian melepasnya. Tangan Draco tak melepaskan pipi Hermione. Ibu jari Draco mengusap air mata Hermione yang turun di sudut matanya. Draco mengecup dahi Hermione.

"Granger, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku...",Draco berusaha menjelaskan kejadian tadi tapi Hermione menyelanya.

"Tapi apa yang aku lihat & dengar dari Greengrass..."

"Sssttt...", telunjuk Draco mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk diam, "Dengarkan aku dulu,Hermione.", Hermione langsung terdiam mendengar Draco memanggil nama depannya. "Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Astoria memang kekasihku. Tapi aku sudah lama ingin berpisah darinya. Aku melihat hubunganku dengannya tak akan berhasil. Tapi setiap aku ingin berpisah darinya ia selalu tak mau. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu di _Ziferblat_ tempo hari aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.", jelas Draco.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Greengrass?", tanya Hermione pelan. Ia tak mengira disaat ia mulai menaruh perasaan pada Draco ternyata Draco sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Hampir setahun terakhir ini.", jawab Draco, sambil menghela napas. Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dua bulir air mata jatuh dari sudut kedua matanya. Draco refleks segera mengusapnya.

"Dan kau membohongiku selama ini?", tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Bukan maksudku untuk membohongimu, Hermione. Aku hanya bermaksud mencari waktu yang tepat untuk lepas dari Astoria. Tapi ternyata semua terjadi seperti ini. Aku – aku mulai men – aku mulai mencintaimu.", Draco mengucapkannya dengan hati berdebar. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak percaya padamu, Malfoy!", kata Hermione sambil menyipitkan mata. Draco mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hermione! Aku mulai mencintaimu. Perasaan ini mulai tumbuh dalam hatiku." Hermione termenung mendengar perkataan Draco. Dalam hati ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga mulai mencintai Draco. Tapi teringat akan Astoria membuat hatinya sakit kembali. Ia menutup mata sejenak. Dan ketika membuka mata, ia mengajukan satu syarat untuk Draco.

"Jika memang kau mencintaiku, tinggalkan Astoria..."

Draco yang tadinya tertunduk lemah, mendongak menatap Hermione...

_**To be continued...**_

**Yup, akhirnya Chapter 3 update... :D**

**Mungkin chapter ini lumayan pendek, dikarenakan saya akan cuti melahirkan,xixixixi :D**

**Next chap mungkin agak lama updatenya, karena pastinya saya jadi agak sibuk berperan sebagai New Mommy... :3**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review,juga untuk saran & kritiknya...**

** .980 : Terima kasih utk reviewnya **

** Petite Veela : Ini udah update kilat lagi, moga lemon scenenya cukup bikin keringetan, wkwkwkwkwk #plak XD**

** : ini udh update, sayang.. ;)**

** BlckPearl : Thx u, **** diusahakan untuk terus update kilat koq... **

** EmmaMalfoy One : Thx ya, review lagi donk,hehehe :D**

** : Ini genre Romance **** semoga lemon scene di chap ini udh lebih hot ya... XD**

** ladydiggory : wkwkwkwkwk, udh seger belum nih lemonnya di chap ini? :P**

** gilang : udh update nih, review lg yaaa :D**

**Vy Clearwater**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE GIFT**

**All Characters Belongs To J. **

Pair : Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

( 7 tahun setelah kejatuhan Voldemort )

WARNING : EYD berantakan, _typos everywhere_, alur kecepetan, OOC, geje. My First Fic.

"_Jika memang kau mencintaiku, tinggalkan Astoria..."_

_Draco yang tadinya tertunduk lemah, mendongak menatap Hermione..._

**Chapter 4**

Wajahnya tampak kusut karena terlalu bimbang menghadapi masalah ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sedari tadi ia hanya berjalan mondar mandir di ruang kerjanya. Beberapa map berisi perjanjian kontrak dengan berbagai perusahaan tampak terbengkalai di atas mejanya. Sesekali ia menggeram frustasi dengan mengacak rambut pirang pucatnya. Ya, Draco tampak agak tertekan. Di satu sisi ia belum bisa lepas dari Astoria. Tapi, disisi lain ia mulai mencintai Hermione. Ia menginginkan gadis itu. Dan Hermione sudah memberinya satu syarat malam itu. Malam dimana Astoria memergokinya tengah bersama Hermione.

"_Jika memang kau mencintaiku, tinggalkan Astoria...", _kata-kata Hermione kembali terngiang di telinganya. Wajah Hermione yang menangis malam itu menghantui tidurnya. Sudah 3 hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan _Miss-Know-It-All_ itu. Hermione menolak bertemu dengannya selama ia belum memutuskan pilihannya. Draco tak tahan jika tak bertemu dengan Hermione. Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bertemu gadis itu setiap hari. Seolah Hermione adalah _dopping_ wajib baginya.

"Aaarrrgghhh!", geram Draco frustasi. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata. Pikirannya tertuju pada Astoria dan Hermione. Sudah berulang kali ia bermaksud memutuskan Astoria, tapi gadis itu tak mau. Astoria terlalu mencintainya. Ditambah lagi karena kakak Astoria, Daphne Greengrass, adalah salah satu kawan karibnya semasa sekolah dulu. Draco jadi tak enak hati. Astoria tak mau berpisah darinya karena apa yang ia lakukan bersama Astoria sudah cukup jauh. Tak hanya sekedar berciuman atau berpelukan. Draco bahkan sudah pernah tidur dengan Astoria. Atau lebih tepatnya bercinta dengan Astoria. Ya, Draco lah pria yang memerawani Astoria. Dan Draco teringat malam itu saat Hermione memintanya untuk meninggalkan Astoria, Hermione pun bertanya sudah sejauh apa hubungannya dengan si bungsu dari keluarga Greengrass itu, Draco menjawab jujur apa adanya. Ia merasa tak bisa berbohong pada Hermione.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Jika memang kau mencintaiku, tinggalkan Astoria..."_

_Draco yang tadinya tertunduk lemah, mendongak menatap Hermione. Gadis itu memberinya pandangan terluka. 'Shit!', Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Dia merasa benar-benar brengsek. Tak tega melihat mantan musuhnya semasa sekolah itu menangis karena dirinya. Dan untuk sesaat ia merasa terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Bukankah memang sedari dulu seorang Draco Malfoy memang brengsek. Berapa banyak wanita yang jatuh bangun, hancur lebur dipermainkannya. Tapi lihat sekarang, seorang Hermione Granger bisa membuatnya merasa bersalah karena menyakiti hati seorang wanita. Tidak, bukan satu, tapi hati dua orang wanita. Hermione Granger dan Astoria Greengrass._

"_Aku takut Astoria bunuh diri jika aku meninggalkannya, tapi aku mencintaimu Hermione",jawab Draco lesu. _

" _Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian hingga kau takut dia bunuh diri jika kau tinggalkan?", tanya Hermione, masih menahan tangis. Draco tampak bingung menjawabnya, tapi ia merasa ia harus jujur untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu._

"_Jauh.", jawab Draco singkat._

"_Sejauh mana?", Hermione mengulang kembali pertanyaannya._

"_Kau pasti tahu.", Draco menatap Hermione yang memberinya tatapan jelaskan-dengan-sejelas-jelasnya-atau-kucekoki-veritaserum. Draco menghela napas, "Baiklah. Akulah pria pertama bagi Astoria."_

_Suara Hermione tercekat di tenggorokan. Tangisnya kembali meleleh. Raut wajahnya menampakkan sakit hati karena telah dibohongi dan mengetahui Draco sudah pernah tidur dengan Astoria. Hermione membuang muka. Draco memanggilnya._

"_Hermione..."_

"_Pergi dari hadapanku, Malfoy! Jangan temui aku hingga kau bisa memutuskan pilihanmu!", tegas Hermione, tanpa mau memandang Draco. Draco yang tampak bersalah hanya bisa terdiam. Sakit rasanya diusir oleh Hermione. Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah diusir seperti ini. Tapi Draco sadar ia memang salah. Bejat. Sudah membuat hati dua orang gadis terluka karenanya. Tangan Draco terangkat ingin membelai rambut Hermione, tapi gadis itu jelas-jelas menangis tak mau menatapnya. Maka, Draco mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menurunkan kembali tangannya dan pergi dari apartemen Hermione._

_~ Flashback end ~_

"Wajahmu kacau sekali,_mate_! Seperti perlu disetrika.", suara Theo membuyarkan lamunannya. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu muncul di kantor Draco dari dalam perapian. Draco yang tadinya merenung agak sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja!", kata Draco. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada kursinya. Theo berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping meja kerja Draco untuk mengambil segelas _fire whiskey_.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?", tanya Draco datar, sambil memberi isyarat pada Theo agar mengambilkannya segelas _fire whiskey_ juga.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin mampir saja. Aku agak malas untuk langsung pulang selepas dari kantor tadi.", jawab Theo sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi fire whiskey pada Draco. Ia melirik ke meja Draco dan melihat banyak dokumen bertebaran disana. Ia mengrenyitkan dahinya dan memandang Draco yang tengah meneguk minumannya.

"Tak hanya wajahmu saja yang kacau, bahkan pekerjaanmu juga tampak kacau. Masa dokumen-dokumen penting seperti ini kau biarkan berserakan seperti ini?", Theo pun duduk di depan Draco. Draco, tetap dengan wajah datarnya, memandang mejanya kemudian menatap Theo.

"Aku pusing.", jawab Draco singkat. Theo merasa aneh dengan jawaban Draco. Setahunya, seorang Draco Malfoy tidak pernah terlihat pusing dan kacau seperti ini.

"Whoa! Ada apa,mate?"

"Wanita.", lagi-lagi jawaban singkat dari Draco. Ia menggulung kemeja kerjanya hingga ke siku dan mulai kembali mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Poninya terjatuh di depan dahinya. Membuat wajah aristokratnya semakin tampan.

"Astoria?", tanya Theo. Draco menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan Hermione Granger.", sambung Draco lesu. Rahang Theo terjatuh, menganga mendengar Draco menyebut nama penyihir _Muggle-born_ terpintar di sekolahnya dulu.

"Granger? Hermione Granger?", ulang Theo, memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi normal. Draco kembali menganggukkan kepala, kemudian tertunduk diatas meja.

"Wohoo! Tunggu, _mate_! Ada apa ini? Mengapa Granger menjadi masalahmu?", raut wajah Theo menampakkan rasa penasaran. Draco mengangkat kepala dari meja dan mulai bercerita tentang semuanya dari awal bagaimana ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang dulu adalah musuhnya semasa sekolah hingga akhirnya Astoria memergoki mereka saat sedang bersama. Mulut Theo terbuka dan menutup berulang-ulang mirip ikan koi saat mendengar cerita Draco. Ia tak menyangka seorang _pureblood_ seperti Draco bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis _muggle-born_.

"Bisakah kau tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti ikan kehabisan oksigen seperti itu, Nott?!", Draco merasa kesal melihat reaksi Theo saat ia bercerita. Theo tertawa.

"_Sorry, mate_! Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ceritamu. Draco Lucius Malfoy bisa jatuh cinta pada Hermione Granger? _Bloody hell_! Tunggu hingga Blaise mengetahuinya. Pasti ia akan bereaksi sama sepertiku.", Draco memberi Theo _death glare_.

"Kau beritahu Blaise, maka aku akan meng-_crucio_ mu!", ancam Draco. Blaise memang sahabatnya, tapi untuk urusan seperti ini pria bekulit eksotis itu kurang bisa dipercaya. Theo kembali tertawa. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Masih tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi pada Draco. Draco yang biasanya dikejar-kejar wanita, sekarang malah tak bisa berkutik. Ia meneguk _fire whiskey_-nya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Theo.

"Itulah yang aku pusingkan saat ini. Granger memintaku untuk meninggalkan Astoria. Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri, Astoria begitu mencintaiku. Dari dulu ia tak mau lepas dariku. Aku malah jadi takut sendiri ia nanti bunuh diri jika aku meninggalkannya. Aarrghh...", lagi-lagi Draco menggeram frustasi.

"Kau harus berani mengambil resiko, mate. Kalau memang kau mencintai Granger, maka kau harus melepaskan Astoria. Aku yakin, Astoria tak mungkin bunuh diri."

"Tapi Astoria selalu mengancam akan bunuh diri jika aku meninggalkannya, _mate_!"

"Mungkin itu hanya gertakannya saja. Kalau kau memberinya penjelasan dengan cara yang baik pasti dia akan mengerti.", Draco agak terhenyak mendengar perkataan Theo. Sedikit tak percaya. Theodore Nott yang dia kenal lebih brengsek darinya. Theo terkenal _playboy_ dan doyan melakukan _one-night-stand_ dengan setiap gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. Dan sekarang Theo yang ia kenal ini memberinya saran dengan sangat elegan dan bijaksana saat mengatakannya. Draco menjitak kepala Theo.

"Aaaww! Apa-apaan kau ini! Main jitak kepala orang saja! Aku memberimu saran malah kau membalasku seperti ini.", Theo meringis mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Draco.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau benar-benar Theodore Nott yang aku kenal dan bukanlah orang lain yang menyamar menggunakan ramuan _polijus._" , Theo mendelik kepada Draco, "Kata-kata mu sungguh berbeda dengan kelakuanmu, _mate_.",imbuh Draco.

"Hei! Aku juga bisa bersikap bijaksana sesekali.", protes Theo. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak menuju perapian.

"Mau kemana kau?", tanya Draco. Theo tersenyum dan mengambil sejumput bubuk _floo_ di dekat perapian.

"_Royal Palace_. Aku ada kencan.", jawab Theo sambil menyeringai. _Royal Palace_ adalah salah satu bar penyihir kelas atas yang dilengkapi dengan hotel mewah. Draco hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat asap hijau membuat sosok Theo menghilang dari perapiannya.

OoO

Sudah 3 hari ini Hermione tak bisa tidur. Ia selalu memikirkan Draco. Walaupun terkadang ia masih menangis. Ia merenungi semua yang terjadi. Seakan masih tak percaya. Disaat ia mulai menemukan kebahagiaan baru bersama Draco selepas dicampakkan Ron, datang Astoria yang ternyata adalah kekasih Draco. Draco mengatakan bahwa mencintainya. Tapi jika mengingat ekspresi Astoria malam itu, Hermione tahu kalau Astoria begitu mencintai Draco. Ia meminta Draco untuk tak menemuinya dahulu hingga Draco mampu memutuskan siapa yang akan dipilihnya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hermione merasa bahwa Draco akan memilihnya. Draco akan meninggalkan Astoria. Semua yang Draco lakukan untuknya terasa begitu tulus.

Teringat olehnya segala yang telah dilakukannya bersama Draco. Hermione teringat makan malam romantis di apartemen Draco. Wajah tampan Draco. Rambut pirang Draco. Senyum menawan Draco. Ciuman Draco. Sentuhan Draco. Wangi tubuh Draco. Segalanya tentang Draco Malfoy. Hermione menghela napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba meredakan kekalutan dalam hatinya. Seseorang yang dulu selalu memanggilnya _Mudblood,_ sekarang menjelma menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Hermione tak ingin kehilangan Draco. Ia sadar ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Draco. Dan saat bayangan kehidupan masa depan bersama Draco tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, Hermione langsung menggelengkan kepala. Terlalu cepat untuk berharap seperti itu. Yang menjadi harapannya sekarang adalah Draco memilihnya.

OoO

_Diagon Alley._

Hermione terlihat sedang memasuki kedai es krim terkenal di Diagon Alley. Yup,kini ia sudah berada di _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. Entah kenapa, tapi hari ini ia ingin sekali makan es krim disini untuk menjernihkan hati dan pikirannya. Sendirian. Melihat daftar menu dan ia pun memesan _A cocktail glass of choco ice cream with whipped cream and a wafer_. Salah satu varian baru dari _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. _Duduk termenung sendirian di pinggir jendela, pikiran Hermione kembali teringat pada sosok berambut pirang yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hari-harinya. Draco Malfoy. Nama itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. Lamunannya terhenti ketika seseorang menyapanya.

"Granger?", Hermione menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang ditemukannya disana.

"Nott?", ternyata Theodore Nott lah yang menyapanya tadi.

"Whoa! Suatu kejutan bisa bertemu _The Brightest Witch of Our Age_ disini setelah sekian lama kita lulus dari Hogwarts",ujar Theo, seraya menyeringai, di tangannya terdapat segelas _Choco Vanila Ice Cream_. Hermione hanya tersenyum datar.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?", Theo menunjuk tempat duduk di depan Hermione, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan kepala gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Apa kabar,Nott?"

"Baik, Granger. Kau?"

"Lumayan.", jawab Hermione singkat,sambil menggigit wafer di es krim pesanannya.

"Lumayan baik atau lumayan buruk?', tanya Theo sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tampak Hermione menghela napas,menunduk memandang es krimnya, tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Theo.

"Draco Malfoy.", Theo menyebutkan nama sahabatnya itu dan sukses membuat Hermione mengarahkan pandangan kearahnya. Seringaian tercetak di wajah tampan pewaris tunggal _Nott Inc. _ tersebut.

"Jadi benar karena Draco Malfoy kau tampak termenung seperti ini?", selidik Theo lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan nada terkejut dan penasaran dalam suaranya. Theo tergelak pelan.

"Draco menceritakan semuanya padaku.", dan sejurus kemudian Theo pun menceritakan semua yang Draco katakan saat ia berkunjung ke kantor putra Lucius Malfoy tersebut. Hermione mendengarkan dengan seksama. Draco mengatakan pada Theo bahwa Draco mulai mencintainya. Itu yang Hermione tangkap dari cerita Theo.

"Tapi Astoria Greengrass...", perkataan Hermione setelah Theo selesai bercerita harus terpotong karena Theo menyelanya.

"Draco memang sudah lama ingin berpisah dari Astoria. Tapi Astoria memang tidak ingin lepas dari Draco. Dan kau tahu, kakak Astoria, Daphne, adalah sobat karib kami semasa sekolah, hal itu semakin menambah beban Draco tak bisa segera memutuskan Astoria", jelas Theo.

"Tapi Malfoy sudah pernah melakukan _itu_ dengan Greengrass. Hal itu yang membuatku masih sulit untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini.", ujar Hermione. Theo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Itu_? Maksudmu?", pancing Theo. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Hermione. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Ah! Seolah kau tak tahu saja,Nott. _Itu _ya _itu_...", Seringai tipis tercetak di paras Theo. Hermione merutuk dalam hati, kenapa semua cowok Slytherin gemar sekali menyeringai dan parahnya hal itu menambah ketampanan mereka. "Hentikan seringaian konyolmu itu,Nott!",ujar Hermione sebal.

"Hahaha, kau itu aneh sekali, Granger! Bukankah hal seperti _itu_ wajar bagi sepasang kekasih. Untuk apa kau mempermasalahkan hal _itu_? Yang terpenting kan bahwa Draco mencintaimu."

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Theo. Ia merasa jengah karena bayangan Draco sedang bercinta dengan Astoria sekilas melintas di pikirannya. Membuatnya jadi kesal dan sedih. Theo yang menyadari gadis itu menghindari tatapannya kembali bertanya.

"Jangan katakan bahwa dulu kau tidak pernah melakukan_nya_ dengan Si Redhead Weaselbee itu ?", Hermione hanya diam. Mata Theo membulat tak percaya. "_Bloody Hell_, Granger! Jangan bilang kau masih perawan.", Hermione membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Theo.

"Merlin! Kecilkan suaramu, Nott! Atau aku tak segan merapalkan mantra _Langlock_ pada lidah ularmu itu!", ancam Hermione. Theo seketika menutup mulutnya. "Hal seperti _itu_ harusnya dilakukan dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Sedangkan aku dulu belum yakin benar dengan perasaanku pada Ron. Meskipun kami sudah cukup lama berpacaran.", lanjut Hermione. Theo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dalam hati ia merasa bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini berbeda dari gadis lainnya yang pernah berhubungan dengan Draco. Pantas bila Draco menyukai gadis ini.

"Percayalah pada Draco, Granger. Dia benar-benar kacau waktu aku bertemu dengannya terakhir kali. Aku mengatakan semua ini bukan karena diminta Draco. Karena aku sendiri tidak menyangka kita akan berjumpa disini."

Hermione hanya diam membisu mendengar semua perkataan Theo. Separuh hatinya ingin mempercayai Draco. Tapi sebagian masih terasa sakit mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tepukan Theo di bahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Baiklah, Granger. Aku rasa aku harus pergi. Cepat habiskan es krim milikmu itu sebelum meleleh karena terlalu lama melamunkan wajah tampan Draco,"ujar Theo disambut pelototan dan dengusan kesal Hermione.

"Nott!", sahut Hermione dan Theo hanya tergelak sambil melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu. Selepas Theo pergi, Hermione pun segera menghabiskan es krimnya.

OoO

_Greengrass Manor_

Gadis cantik bersurai hitam manis itu menatap tak percaya pada pria di hadapannya itu. Apa yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Wajah cantiknya bersimbah air mata. Maskaranya pun telah luntur.

" Tidak! Tidak, Draco! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini!", Astoria tak bisa menyembunyikan nada ketakutan dalam suaranya. Ia mencengkeram erat lengan Draco dengan putus asa. Draco sendiri tampak kalut menghadapi masalah ini.

"Maafkan aku, Astoria. Hubungan kita memang harus berakhir sampai disini."

"Tidak, Draco! Bahkan kedua orang tua kita sudah mulai menyiapkan pertunangan kita. Kumohon,Draco. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu.", Astoria terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Draco yang mau tak mau memeluknya karena Draco tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa, Astoria. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku", jelas Draco. Ia melepaskan pelukan Astoria. Mulai mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kenapa selalu seperti ini. Kenapa selalu susah untuk lepas dari Astoria. Gadis bungsu keluarga Greengrass itu masih tetap terisak. Air matanya terus meleleh.

"Hanya karena seorang _mudblood_ kau meninggalkanku?", Draco tersentak mendengar Astoria mengucapkan kata _mudblood_.

"Cukup, Astoria! Jangan pernah menyebut Hermione dengan sebutan itu lagi!", desis Draco di sela giginya yang terkatup.

"Bahkan sekarang kau memanggilnya Hermione, Draco?", mata Astoria membulat tak percaya, "Apakah ia memberimu _Amortentia_ hingga kau seperti ini?"

"Tak setetespun Amortentia yang diberikannya padaku. Aku memang mulai mencintainya.", jawab Draco, sambil kembali mengacak rambutnya mengerang putus asa. _'Merlin! Demi hidung pesek Voldemort! Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini! Damn!'_, rutuk Draco dalam hati.

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku,Draco! Setelah semua yang kita lakukan selama ini?", Astoria masih berharap Draco mau berubah pikiran, "Tidakkah kau ingat percintaan panas kita selama ini? Aku selalu bisa memuaskan hasratmu, Draco. Granger belum tentu bisa melakukannya.", Draco malah merasa risih Astoria mengingatkannya pada kisah panas mereka di ranjang.

"_Please_, Astoria! Jangan kau ungkit lagi hal itu.", pinta Draco, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf,Astoria. Hubungan kita memang tidak bisa berlanjut. Aku tak mau menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi. Kumohon, berbahagialah dengan pria lain. Kau tak akan bisa bahagia jika terus bersamaku, karena rasa yang kumiliki untukmu dahulu sudah pudar. Maafkan aku...", tangis Astoria kembali pecah. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Telinganya masih sulit mempercayai kata-kata Draco.

"Aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku...", Draco berpamitan dan mulai melangkah menuju perapian untuk menggunakan jaringan _floo_. Baru saja hendak mengambil sejumput bubuk _floo_ di dekat perapian, suara Astoria membuatnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap gadis itu.

"Selangkah lagi kau masuk ke perapian itu, maka aku akan bunuh diri!", tangan kanan Astoria sudah memegang pisau perak yang tadi terletak di dekat tempat buah yang ada diatas meja, dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Draco menatap ngeri dan wajah pucatnya bertambah pucat.

**To be continued...**

**Yeay! Akhirnya Chapter 4 update juga. Maaf karena terlalu lama updatenya. Saya baru saja kembali setelah cuti melahirkan, hehehe :D jadi maaf sekali lagi kalo malah semakin geje alurnya (+_+")**

**Jadi kalo nanti ke depannya agak lelet updatenya, harap maklum. Kesibukan sebagai New Mommy agak menyita waktu, hehehe... :D**

**Mohon review nya lagi untuk chapter 4 ini yaaaa... ;)**

**Review's Corner**

**Galuhtikatiwi :** Terima kasih untuk doanya. Puji Tuhan, kemarin lancar waktu persalinannya Mind to review again?

**Guest :** Iya, sudah lahir sebulan yang lalu. Terima kasih untuk doanya. Lancar koq. Ini udah update, review lagi yaaa... ;)

** .980 : **Iya, sayang. Udah lahiran ini dan lancar. Terima kasih untuk doanya. Terus review di chap-chap berikutnya yaa...

**Ddramio : **ini udah update koq

**Han : **ini udah di lanjut ;)

** : **Hahaha. Lemonnya di chap 3 asem banget ya? :D kasih gula deh, biar gak terlalu asem,hahaha... iya sekarang udah jadi mommy :D

**Shaula Malfoy : **Makasih buat doanya, kemarin lancar koq proses persalinannya. Review lagi yaaa ;)

** : **Nyiahahahahaha :D XD Cuti melahirkan sudah selesai & ini udah aku update. Wajib Review lagi! *evillaugh* 3:D Lemon nya di next chap aja yeeee :P

**Luluk Minam Cullen : **ini udah update, tp next chap aja yah lemonnya ;)

**Shizyldrew : **#sodorintisu buat ngusap keningnya, hehehe :D review lagi ya... ;)

** : **ini udah dilanjut, next chap diusahain lemonnya dibanyakin. Hehehe

**Nisa Malfoy : **Udah next, sayang... :D

**Hamas : **terima kasih udah suka sama fic geje saya :D

**Bella Elizabeth :**Ini udah lanjut :D

**Princess Cica **: Iya, akhirnya saya menyandang gelar Mommy. Hahaha tak terasa... :D Saya yang dulunya masih anak kecil saat mengenal Harry Potter, sekarang sudah punya anak kecil yang nanti pastinya akan saya kenalkan dengan Harry Potter, hohoho :D Nama babynya Claresta Jane Destine Pristiannia

**Dwida : Udah **lanjut nih.. maksih ya udah di fav

**VeelaCaldwell : **Udah, sayang... Di review lagi yaaa ;)

**CallistaLia : **Yuhuuu, ini udah di update lagi :D

_**Vy Clearwater**_


	5. Chapter 5

**THE GIFT**

.

.

.

.

.

**All Characters Belongs To J.K. Rowling  
**

.

.

Pair : Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

( 7 tahun setelah kejatuhan Voldemort )

**WARNING** : **EYD berantakan, **_**typos everywhere**_**, alur kecepetan, OOC, geje. My First Fic.**

**Di Chapter 5 ini lemon scene'nya cukup asem,untuk yang belum cukup umur mending di skip aja. ;)**

"_Selangkah lagi kau masuk ke perapian itu, maka aku akan bunuh diri!"_

_Draco menatap ngeri dan wajah pucatnya bertambah pucat..._

**Chapter 5**

"Astoria, letakkan pisau itu.",pinta Draco dengan menatap horor gadis di hadapannya itu. Astoria yang masih saja bersimbah air mata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Draco! Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu.", Astoria terus saja terisak. Draco sebenarnya merasa ngeri bila nanti gadis itu benar-benar nekat menggoreskan pisau perak itu ke nadinya. Apa yang ia takutkan kembali terjadi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia harus melihat aksi dramatis percobaan bunuh diri Astoria. Dulu saat pertama kali Draco berusaha memutuskan hubungan dengan Astoria, gadis itu mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan menenggak racun. Kali kedua, saat di apartemen Draco, Astoria mengancam akan terjun bebas dari balkon apartemen Draco yang terletak di lantai 17. Dan sekarang, gadis itu berniat menggores urat nadinya. Draco benar-benar frustasi. Tapi ia harus tegas dalam mengambil keputusan. Sampai kapan ia akan terus menerus diancam percobaan bunuh diri seperti ini. _'Demi Hermione aku harus melakukan ini.",_ batin Draco.

"Please! Jangan bertindak bodoh, Astoria!"

"Untuk apa aku hidup jika tak bisa bersamamu?!", raung Astoria semakin histeris. Draco berjalan mendekatinya. Astoria mundur selangkah.

"Berhenti disana,Draco! Jangan mendekat! Kalau kau tetap bersikeras akan meninggalkanku demi Granger, bersiaplah menghadiri pemakamanku esok hari!", lanjut Astoria. Draco yang agaknya lama kelamaan mulai jengah dan bosan dengan tindakan Astoria akhirnya menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Oke. Silahkan saja bunuh diri. Dan tentu, aku akan menghadiri pemakamanmu. Aku tahu, selama ini kau hanya menggertakku saja.",ujar Draco yang kali ini sudah kembali ke tampang pucat sinisnya. Astoria terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Draco.

"Aku tidak main-main,Draco!", pisau perak itu masih menempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku juga tidak main-main,Astoria! Aku tak yakin kau mau benar-benar mengakhiri hidupmu. Sudahlah, cobalah menerima kenyataan ini. Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

"Tidak, Draco!", Astoria masih saja keras kepala. Draco kembali mendekatinya, berusaha menggapai tangan Astoria yang menggenggam pisau.

"Astoria, dengarkan aku! Aku mencintai Hermione Granger. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Jangan bertindak bodoh dengan mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara konyol seperti ini. Kau berhak bahagia dengan pria lain. Bukan denganku.", tangan Draco berhasil memegang pergelangan tangan Astoria. Suara Astoria tercekat di tenggorokannya. Akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pisaunya. Masih tetap terisak. Draco segera memeluknya saat ia mulai merasa kakinya tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Draco.

"Benarkah ini semua berakhir?", Astoria terus mengusap rambutnya dan terdengar menghela napas.

"Iya. Semua sudah berakhir."

"Aku tak bisa mempercayainya."

"Inilah kenyataannya,Astoria.", gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Draco.

"Draco?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku untuk terakhir kalinya?", Draco mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan merelakanmu pergi,tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Katakanlah."

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku bersama Granger. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah sanggup melihatmu bersama wanita lain.", Draco agak bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia menghindari hal itu sedangkan mereka tinggal di dunia yang sama. Dunia sihir. Bisa saja kan kelak tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di suatu tempat dan Draco sedang menggandeng Hermione.

"Tapi, bagaimana bi-...", kalimat Draco terpotong oleh Astoria.

"Aku cuma meminta satu hal. Apakah terlalu sulit untukmu?", tersirat nada terluka dalam suara Astoria yang sesekali masih kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Hmm, baiklah.", jawab Draco. Astoria menutup matanya dan sekali lagi air mata mengalir dari sudut mata cantiknya. Draco memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Menyusut air mata Astoria dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Draco mencium kening Astoria dan berkata, "Berbahagialah tanpa aku.", kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju perapian untuk menggunakan jaringan floo Greengrass Manor. Astoria hanya menatap nanar melihat sosok Draco menghilang bersama kepulan asap bewarna hijau.

OoO

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

'_Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me, move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes i run, sometimes i hide_

_Sometimes i'm scared of you_

_But all i really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right,be with you day and night_

_Baby, all i need is time_

_~ Britney Spears – Sometimes ~_

Hermione sedang perjalanan menuju alam mimpinya ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya. Awalnya ia menghiraukannya, karena matanya begitu berat untuk dibuka. Tapi suara ketukan di pintu terus saja terdengar. Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, duduk melihat jam yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Pukul sebelas malam. _'Siapa sih yang bertamu larut malam begini?'_, batin Hermione kesal. Bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Hermione...", begitu pintu terbuka tampak sosok Draco Malfoy dalam balutan mantel bepergian warna hijau tua, khas Slytherin. Rambut pirangnya sedikit acak-acakan dan poninya jatuh di depan dahinya dengan lembut. Membuat ia benar-benar terlihat menawan. Hermione terkejut mendapati sosok Draco kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Malf-..", belum sempat Hermione mengatasi keterkejutannya, Draco sudah merengkuh pinggangnya dan menariknya dalam ciuman. Draco begitu merindukan Hermione. Ia rindu mencium dan memeluk gadis itu. Hermione awalnya berusaha meronta melepaskan diri dari Draco. Tapi pelukan Draco malah semakin erat dan Draco mendorongnya perlahan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ciuman Draco terasa menuntut. Seolah melepaskan kerinduan yang beberapa hari ini dipendamnya.

"Aku merindukanmu.", bisik Draco di sela ciumannya. _'Aku juga'_,batin Hermione, tapi ia tak bisa menjawab karena kini lidah Draco tengah membelai lembut bibir bawahnya untuk meminta ijin masuk dan menari dengan lidahnya. Hermione terbuai oleh ciuman Draco. Secara refleks ia pun membuka mulut dan membiarkan Draco mengajak lidahnya bermain. Ciuman yang awalnya biasa kini berubah menjadi _snogging session_. Bibir Draco tegas dan mendesak. Dunia Hermione seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu. Tangannya meremas rambut pirang Draco. Membuat Draco semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Terkadang Draco menggigit kecil bibir bawah Hermione. Ujung lidah Draco membelai lidah Hermione membuat lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan. Tiba-tiba Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione agar kakinya melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya. Hermione memekik kaget. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Draco menggendongnya menuju sofa ruang tamu. Membaringkan Hermione di sofa yang berukuran agak besar itu, Draco menatap intens ke dalam manik cokelat Hermione. Draco sudah tak ingat lagi berapa lama ia tak melihat mata cokelat indah itu. Rasanya sudah berabad lamanya. Tatapan intens Draco membuat debar jantung Hermione bergemuruh. Ia melihat kilatan nafsu dan gairah di mata kelabu putra Lucius Malfoy tersebut. Begitu panas dan menggoda. Saat Hermione membuka mulut untuk memanggil namanya, Draco telah lebih dulu menindihnya dan menyumbat bibir mungil gadis itu dengan bibir sensual nan memabukkan miliknya. Erangan rendah keluar dari bibir tipis Hermione. Draco beralih menuju leher jenjang Hermione. Menjilat perlahan naik hingga telinga gadis itu dan mulai menggelitiknya sambil sesekali menghisap daun telinga Hermione. Tak ayal lagi tindakan Draco membuat Hermione menggelinjang di bawahnya. Desahan gadis itu kembali terdengar.

"Uuhh..Malf-", Hermione mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau tindakan Draco membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Lidah Draco yang membelai telinganya mulai membuatnya basah. Ia ingin Draco melakukan lebih.

"Ssh...sebut namaku_, Dear_.", bisik Draco yang masih mengubur wajahnya di leher Hermione. Membaui wangi parfum Hermione yang menguar disana. Ciuman Draco mulai beringsut turun ke dada Hermione. Tangan kiri Draco masih memegang pinggang Hermione. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai merayap naik ke arah dada Hermione. Malam ini Hermione mengenakan gaun tidur tipis warna pink pucat yang membuat Draco mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung menyerang Hermione habis-habisan. Ia ingin menumpahkan segenap kerinduannya pada gadis itu dengan cara yang lembut.

"Dra- Draco...mmhh..", Hermione menyebut nama Draco dengan agak tersengal. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Birahinya mulai bangkit. Draco tersenyum mendengar Hermione menyebut namanya. Ia melirik sekilas memandang wajah Hermione yang mulai memerah karena terbawa nafsu. Matanya tampak sayu membuat Hermione tampak begitu seksi di mata Draco. Lidah Draco mulai menuruni dada Hermione. Mengecup dan menjilat puncaknya yang mulai menegang akibat perlakuannya. Tangan kanan Draco menangkup dada Hermione yang sebelah kiri dan mulai memainkan puncaknya. Sedangkan lidahnya masih terus bermain dengan yang sebelah kanan. Menghisap, menjilatinya dengan perlahan membuat Hermione semakin ingin menjerit.

"Draco...mmhh.."

"Ya, _Dear?_",Draco menyeringai mendengar Hermione kembali memanggil namanya. Ia meniupkan udara dingin di puting Hermione yang menegang kemudian menghisapnya lagi disertai gigitan-gigitan ringan yang cukup memberikan sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia yakin celana dalamnya sudah sangat basah sekarang.

"Draco, _please_..."

"Hmm?", gumam Draco sambil tetap mengulum puting Hermione dan membuat gadis itu semakin menggila.

"Kumohon...", Hermione memandang Draco dengan sorot mata sayu namun penuh gairah yang terpancar disana. Seakan mengerti permintaan Hermione, Draco mulai memindahkan tangan kanannya yang tadi berada di dada Hermione menuruni tubuhnya dan perlahan naik kembali menyingkap gaun tidur gadis itu hingga ke paha. Perlahan namun pasti tangan Draco mulai membelai halus milik Hermione dari luar celana dalamnya yang sudah amat sangat basah. Sekali lagi Draco menyeringai mengetahui hal itu. Dalam sekali tarikan ia melepas celana dalam Hermione. Kemudian Draco mulai membelai lipatan lembut Hermione. Ia sendiri merasakan kejantanannya menegang di bawah sana. Draco menurunkan wajahnya tepat di pusat kewanitaan Hermione dan ia membawanya ke mulutnya, merasakan cairan yang keluar dari sana. Ia bisa mendengar rintihan pendek Hermione saat ia menggodanya. Dan ketika Draco menghisap tepat di klit-nya, Hermione menjerit. Tak disangka Draco bisa membuat Hermione mencapai kepuasannya hanya dengan seperti itu. Bahkan belum sampai Draco membenamkan dirinya ke dalam milik Hermione. Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hermione begitu responsif.

"Draco..mmh..ssh...", desah Hermione dengan terengah-engah karena sapuan gelombang gairah yang baru saja melandanya. Draco menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali memandang wajah Hermione. Ia berpikir belum saatnya ia bercinta dengan Hermione setelah kejadian ia diusir dari apartemen ini tempo hari. Draco menarik bangun Hermione untuk dipeluknya dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir mungil cantik gadis itu. Hermione bisa merasakan sisa dirinya di mulut Draco. Tapi ia tak peduli. Draco benar-benar lihai memainkan perannya. Tak heran jika Draco digilai banyak wanita, juga Astoria Greengrass. Pemikiran tentang Astoria sontak membuat Hermione tersadar. Ia mendorong tubuh Draco lepas dari pelukannya. Draco terheran dengan tindakan Hermione yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Greengrass?", tampaknya kesadaran Hermione sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah jelas , kan. Kalau sekarang aku ada disini berarti aku sudah tak lagi bersamanya.", jawab Draco datar. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Tampak tidak percaya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco. Draco mendengus memandang Hermione.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Astoria. Benar-benar berpisah akhirnya. Tapi ia mengajukan satu syarat padaku.", jelas Draco.

"Syarat apa?", tanya Hermione heran.

"Astoria memintaku untuk jangan pernah muncul di hadapannya bersamamu."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kalau tanpa sengaja ternyata kita bertemu dengannya?"

"Entahlah, yang penting pada akhirnya ia rela melepasku.", jawab Draco sambil mengedikkan bahu. Hermione menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, melepas senyum separuh. Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?", tanya Draco disertai dengan seringaian khasnya. Hermione tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Draco merasa gemas dibuatnya.

"Er-Malf-"

"Hey, bukannya tadi kau memanggilku Draco? Kenapa sekarang kau memanggil dengan nama keluarga lagi?", protes Draco.

"Oh,maaf! Draco.", Hermione bersemu merah ketika menyebutkan nama Draco. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Saat dimana ia memanggil nama Draco ketika dirinya meminta pangeran Slytherin itu untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar mencumbunya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.", Draco menjawil hidung Hermione membuat gadis itu kembali menoleh padanya.

"Er-bisakah kita tidak terburu-buru? Nngg, maksudku kita jalani dulu hubungan ini hingga tak ada keraguan lagi.", Draco mengrenyitkan alis mendengar penuturan Hermione.

"Kau masih ragu? Masih belum percaya padaku?", terdengar nada kecewa dalam suara Draco, "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

"Aku tahu,Draco.", Hermione tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi Draco. Draco pun menggenggam tangan Hermione yang kini berada di pipinya.

"Aku tahu kau akan memilihku, Draco. Walaupun memang aku merasa sakit hati ketika tahu kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Greengrass, tapi hati kecilku mengatakan kalau kau pasti memilihku.", Hermione kembali mengulas senyum tapi dibarengi dengan setetes air mata menuruni pipi mulusnya.

"Ssh...kenapa kau menangis, _Dear_?", jemari Draco menyusut kilau bening di pipi Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi rasanya kejadian kemarin masih terasa menyakitkan."

"Sudah. Jangan diingat lagi. Aku disini bersamamu.", dan Draco kembali menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione mengubur wajahnya di dada Draco. Membaui wangi tubuh Draco yang ia rindukan. Malam itu Draco tetap berada di apartemen Hermione. Tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali hanya memeluk gadis itu hingga ia sendiri pun tertidur di sofa.

OoO

Wangi aroma roti panggang tercium dari dapur Hermione. Draco mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Hermione sudah tidak berada dalam pelukannya. Ia beranjak bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dan disanalah Hermione berada. Mengenakan celana pendek warna biru tua sepaha dan _camisole_ warna putih. Rambut cokelat ikalnya hanya digelung asal. Ia sedang mengoleskan mentega di roti panggangnya sambil bersenandung tak jelas. Ia tak menyadari Draco berdiri di belakangnya bersandar pada dinding sedang menyeringai menatapnya. Draco berjalan menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget.

"DRACO! Apa yang kau lakukan!", pekik Hermione terkejut. Ia bisa merasakan Draco menyeringai di balik punggungnya.

"Memelukmu.", jawab Draco datar sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hermione, sesekali menggesekan hidungnya disana membuat gadis itu merasa geli.

"Aku menyukai penampilanmu pagi ini, _Dear._ Sensual dan menggoda.", lanjut Draco sembari bibirnya mengecup daun telinga Hermione sekilas. Sontak pipi Hermione bersemu merah. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dengan tangan Draco tetap menahan pinggangnya. Kini ia bertatap muka dengan Draco yang lagi-lagi memasang seringaian khasnya.

"Hentikan seringaian jelekmu itu!", Hermione merengut. Draco terkekeh.

"Akui sajalah, kalau aku tampan."

"Narsis sekali kau,huh!"

"Kalau aku tidak tampan mana mungkin kau mau kupeluk seperti ini, Berang-berang?"

"Uuh...Kau menyebalkan,Ferret!", Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh dan meninggalkannya menuju kamar. Draco hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hermione. Senang rasanya bisa kembali menggoda gadis itu. Ia mencomot roti panggang yang tadi disiapkan Hermione dan menyusulnya ke kamar.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Hermione yang ternyata tidak dikunci, Draco melangkah masuk. Tapi belum sampai dua langkah, teriakan Hermione kembali membahana.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! APA-APAAN KAU INI?! MASUK KAMARKU SEENAKNYA!", ternyata Hermione akan berganti pakaian. Ia akan melepas _camisole_nya tepat disaat Draco masuk.

"_Bloody hell_, Hermione! Kencang sekali teriakanmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!", hardik Hermione kesal karena Draco seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan Draco. Raut wajahnya yang kesal sungguh pemandangan yang mengasyikkan bagi Draco.

"Membantumu berganti pakaian, mungkin?", goda Draco. Wajah Hermione kembali memerah. Draco mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Dasar mesum! Cepat keluar dulu dari sini! Biarkan aku berganti pakaian dahulu. Kalau kau ingin mandi, pakai saja kamar mandi yang di dekat dapur.",usir Hermione sambil mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam kau masih malu terhadapku?", goda Draco lagi sambil menyeringai. Wajah Hermione kini menjelma bagaikan kepiting rebus. Bisa-bisanya Draco terus menggodanya seperti ini. Ia malu sekali. Kejadian semalam jelas saja bukan akal sehatnya yang bekerja. Tapi naluri dan birahinya yang memimpin. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir bayangan kejadian semalam.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Awas saj-"

_CUUPP_. Draco mengecup ringan bibir Hermione dan meninggalkan gadis itu mencak-mencak karena kelakuannya.

"DRACO MALFOY!", dan suara gelak tawa Draco terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Hermione.

OoO

"Ap-APA?! Uh-uhuk. Kau berpacaran dengan Malfoy?", Ginny tersedak _butterbeer_nya saat Hermione menceritakan hubungannya dengan Draco. Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk bersantai di _Three Broomsticks._ Hermione memutar mata melihat keterkejutan Ginny.

"_Well_, aku sendiri belum bisa mendefinisikan seperti apa hubunganku dan Draco. Tapi, yah, kami memang dekat.", Hermione menyesap _butterbeer _miliknya.

"Tapi, kau bilang dia sudah mengatakan kalau mencintaimu. MENCINTAIMU, Mione!", Ginny menekankan intonasinya pada kata 'mencintai', "Dan kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya Draco! Oh, Mione! Ini benar-benar fantastis! Harry pasti kaget saat kuceritakan hal ini nanti", Ginny terkikik.

"Memang, dia mengatakan itu. Tapi aku ingin semua ini berjalan seperti ini dulu apa adanya. Aku tak ingin tergesa-gesa, mengingat kegagalanku tempo hari dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Ron."

"Hmm, apakah _The Slytherins_ yang lain juga sudah mengetahuinya? Kemarin lusa aku sempat bertemu dengan Parkinson saat aku dan Harry berbelanja di _Madam Malkins_, kami sempat ngobrol sebentar, tapi tampaknya dia belum tahu berita ini. Yah, kau tahu kan, Parkinson itu cukup dekat dengan Malfoy ketika sekolah dulu." Sejak perang berakhir, baik geng Gryffindor ataupun Slytherin sudah tidak bersitegang lagi. Semua dinding pembatas dan status darah seolah runtuh. Dan tak jarang mereka _hangout_ bersama.

"Nott tahu. Dia bertemu denganku di _Florean Fortescue_. Dan Draco menceritakan semuanya."

"Dan soal ceritamu tentang Greengrass –maksudku Astoria-, apakah Draco sudah benar-benar meninggalkannya?", tanya Ginny penasaran. Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm,iya. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengultimatum Draco untuk tidak menemuiku sebelum dia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Greengrass."

"Bagaimana dengan Malfoy Senior? Lucius dan Narcissa?", kali ini Hermione menghela napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ginny. Kemarin sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya Draco sudah menceritakan padanya bahwa sebenarnya orang tua Draco sudah mulai menyiapkan pertunangannya dengan Astoria. Tapi karena sekarang mereka sudah berpisah, jadi Draco harus memberitahu kedua orang tuanya tentang hal itu. Dan ia berniat mengajak Hermione untuk menemui mereka. Draco benar-benar ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan Hermione.

"Draco berniat mengajakku ke Malfoy Manor malam ini untuk bertemu Malfoy Senior. Maka dari itu aku memaksa bertemu denganmu sekarang,Gin. Aku gugup dan jujur agak sedikit takut untuk bertemu mereka. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan reaksi mereka ketika anaknya menjalin hubungan dengan _Muggle-bor_n sepertiku. Kau kan tahu, keluarga Malfoy termasuk keluarga _pureblood_ yang selalu menjaga kemurnian darah dalam garis keturunan mereka.", jelas Hermione panjang lebar. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ginny menepuk bahunya agak keras.

"Hei! Kemana jiwa Gryffindor-mu, Nona-Tahu-Segala? Kau berani menghadapi Voldemort beserta para pelahap mautnya, tapi malah takut untuk bertemu dengan Malfoy Senior. Dan, demi kolor Merlin! Bahkan kita pernah bertarung menghadapi Lucius Malfoy di Departemen Misteri. Harusnya kau sanggup menghadapinya, Mione!", Ginny kini menyilangkan tangan di dadanya menunggu respon Hermione.

"Ini berbeda,Gin. Mereka bahkan sudah mulai mempersiapkan pertunangan Draco dengan Greengrass. Dan sekarang, Draco memutuskan pertunangan itu demi aku. Tidakkah posisiku disini tampak seperti, -er-perebut tunangan orang?",Hermione menampakkan raut wajah gelisah.

"Tapi kan kau tidak mengetahui bahwa Malfoy sudah memiliki kekasih pada saat itu. Itu tidak bisa dikatakan langsung sebagai perebut tunangan orang. Yah, dalam hal ini memang Malfoy lah yang brengsek karena lambat mengambil keputusan.", Ginny mendengus kesal. Hermione melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Astaga, Gin! Sudah pukul lima sore. Draco berjanji akan menjemputku pukul 6 petang nanti. Aku harus bersiap. Kita bertemu lagi di lain hari, oke?", Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memberi Ginny pelukan singkat.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Malfoy Manor setelah kau pulang dari sana.", Ginny membalas pelukan Hermione.

"Pasti, aku akan meneleponmu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Harry.", jawab Hermione tersenyum. Ginny mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Ginny dan mereka pun berpisah untuk pulang kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

OoO

"Bisakah kau segera menentukan gaun mana yang akan kau pakai, _Dea_r? Karena kau tetap tampak menawan memakai gaun dengan warna maupun bentuk apapun.", ujar Draco saat ia melihat Hermione masih bingung akan pilihan gaun yang akan dipakainya ke Malfoy Manor. Draco berdiri tepat di pintu kamar Hermione, menyandarkan lengan kirinya disana. Malam ini ia memakai kemeja hijau gelap yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dipadu _vest_ berwarna _silver_. _Very Slytherin_.

"Menurutmu sebaiknya aku memakai gaun yang mana, Draco?", tanya Hermione. Ia memegang sebuah gaun panjang berwarna peach di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat gaun berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dengan beberapa butiran kristal _swarovski _di bagian dada.

"Yang mana saja cocok. Tetap cantik. Yah, walaupun sejujurnya aku lebih suka kalau kau tak memakai apa-apa", Draco terkekeh. Hermione melotot mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Draco! Aku serius."

"Yang hitam saja. Terlihat elegan."

Hermione memasukkan gaun peach-nya kembali ke lemari. Kemudian, berbalik menghadap Draco.

"Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku akan berganti baju.", Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah, Hermione! Haruskah kau masih malu terhadapku setelah kemarin aku berhasil membuatmu klimaks hanya dengan belaian lidahku.", mata Draco berkilat nakal. Hermione langsung memerah. Draco senang sekali melihat reaksi Hermione.

"Uh- kenapa kau terus membahas hal itu terus, sih?!"

Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione. Menarik lengan gadis itu dan membawanya mendekat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau membuatku kecanduan, Sayang.", Draco berbisik di dekat telinga Hermione, "Dan tahukah kau? Berada di dekatmu selalu membuatku keras setiap saat.", Draco menjilat sekilas telinga Hermione, membuat gadis itu menegang, kemudian lebih merapatkan pelukannya. Hermione bisa merasakan sesuatu dari Draco yang mengeras menekan pahanya. Hermione yakin wajahnya kini pasti sudah mengeluarkan uap panas. Dia benar-benar merasa malu dan tak menyangka Draco akan berkata seperti itu. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia mengakui sedikit bangga bisa membuat Draco _turn on_.

"Um, Dra-Draco, aku perlu mengganti pakaianku.", ujar Hermione agak tergagap. Draco menyeringai tipis. Mencium lembut bibir Hermione sekilas, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kumohon, aku ingin melihatmu langsung ketika memakai gaun itu. Dan kurasa kau pasti memerlukan bantuanku untuk menarik resletingnya.", Draco yang menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya. Hermione melirik gaunnya. Draco benar. Gaun itu memiliki resleting di bagian punggungnya yang mustahil dapat ia jangkau dengan tangannya saat memakainya. Tapi membayangkan Draco melihatnya saat berganti pakaian membuat wajahnya memerah lagi. Seolah membaca pikiran Hermione, Draco meraih dagu gadis itu agar menatap wajahnya.

"Sudah cukup. Lekaslah berganti pakaian. Kalau wajahmu terus memerah seperti ini aku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup untuk menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak menyerangmu. _Damn_! Wajah meronamu itu benar-benar membuatku terangsang, _Dear_."

Hermione pun bergegas melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan gaun hitam yang dipilih Draco. Seketika mata Draco membulat ketika melihat Hermione melepas pakaiannya dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalam yang dikenakan Hermione saat ini. Bra berbahan sutra warna hitam dan celana dalam model _thong_ yang juga berwarna senada.

"_Holy Shit_!", Draco mengumpat dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Hermione. Gadis itu mengernyit heran. Bukankah tadi Draco bersikeras ingin melihatnya berganti pakaian.

"Beritahu aku jika kau sudah selesai memakai gaunmu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu berganti pakaian disana dengan memakai pakaian dalam seksi seperti itu, sedangkan aku hanya diam berdiri disini tanpa menyentuhmu. _Damn_! Aku benar-benar ingin menerkammu, Hermione.", suara Draco terdengar serak dan berat karena menahan gairah yang tersulut dalam dirinya.

"Aku sudah selesai, Draco. Bisakah kau membantuku menarik resletingnya? Tolong.", suara lembut Hermione membuat Draco menoleh dan ia sekarang melihat Hermione memunggunginya. Resleting di gaunnya masih terbuka. Ia berjalan mendekat. Menggapai resleting itu dan menariknya ke atas. Draco tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu. Menyibakkan rambut ikal Hermione yang tergerai cantik ke samping sehingga menampilkan lehernya yang mulus, Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangan kokohnya di pinggang Hermione. Mencium leher Hermione dengan hidungnya, yang mana membuat gadis itu merinding seketika.

"Kau cantik. Aku mencintaimu, Hermione.", bisik Draco tepat di telinga Hermione. Tangan Hermione terjulur ke belakang untuk menyentuh pipi Draco.

"Aku tahu.", jawab Hermione tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!", ajak Draco. Hermione mengangguk sekilas. Menyambar tas tangan dan juga mantelnya, ia segera menyusul Draco yang sudah siap ber_apparate_ di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau siap?", tanya Draco setelah Hermione mengunci pintu.

"Yup!", jawab Hermione. Dengan bergandengan tangan dan dalam sekali putaran kibasan jubah mereka menghilang.

_Plop_. Mereka tiba di halaman Malfoy Manor. Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione untuk mengajaknya masuk. Tapi langkahnya terhenti. Draco menoleh dan mendapati Hermione masih membeku di tempatnya.

"A-aku, sepertinya aku tak bisa masuk kesana, Draco.", Hermione menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya menampakkan rauh wajah trauma. Mengetahui dirinya kini berada di Malfoy Manor mengingatkannya akan siksaan kejam Bellatrix Lestrange tujuh tahun yang lalu. Draco tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione.

"Tak apa, _Dear_. Semua sudah berlalu. Aku tahu kau pasti sanggup melawan kenangan buruk saat disiksa bibiku di dalam Manor dahulu. Sekarang kita cuma perlu menghadapi orang tuaku. Tak akan ada perang mantra kali ini. Aku membutuhkanmu di sampingku saat aku mengutarakan semuanya pada mereka.", Draco mengusap lembut punggung Hermione untuk menenangkannya. Hermione menatap ke dalam mata kelabu Draco dan melihat ada tatapan penuh cinta disana.

"Hei, kemana gadis Gryffindor-ku?", ujar Draco sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hermione. Perlakuan Draco mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mari kita masuk.", Hermione tersenyum mantap. Draco membalas senyumannya. Dengan tetap saling menautkan jemari mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam Manor.

Lucius dan Narcissa sudah siap di meja makan menanti putra tunggal mereka. Draco memang sudah meminta untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa Draco akan mengajak Hermione.

"Mom. Dad.", panggil Draco. Lucius dan Narcissa yang tadi tampak sedang berbincang langsung menoleh ke arah suara Draco berasal. Narcissa langsung tersenyum lembut melihat putra kesayangannya. Lucius tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Kemarilah,Nak. Mari kita segera memulai acara makan malam kita.", ajak Narcissa lembut. Namun Draco masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku mengajak seseorang malam ini.", kata Draco.

"Astoria?", tanya Narcissa.

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa?", kali ini suara dingin Lucius yang terdengar. Draco menghela napas.

"Hermione Granger.", dan saat itu juga Hermione muncul dari balik punggung Draco. Berusaha tersenyum kepada dua Malfoy Senior meskipun ia merasa gugup bukan main. Telapak tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tapi tangan Draco menggenggamnya erat seolah berkata jangan takut.

"Miss Granger?", kembali suara lembut Narcissa yang terdengar. Walaupun tak dapat menyembunyikan nada terkejut disana. Ekpresi Lucius begitu dingin.

"Iya, Mom.", Draco melangkah menuju meja makan dengan tetap menggandeng Hermione. Menarik satu kursi untuk Hermione dan kemudian ia pun duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Jelaskan maksudmu membawa _mud_- Miss Granger kesini, Draco!", Lucius hampir saja menyebut Hermione dengan sebutan _mudblood_ lagi. Tapi ia ingat gadis itu salah satu sahabat Harry Potter, sang pahlawan sihir. Jika bukan karena Harry, tentu dia dan keluarganya akan berakhir di _Azkaban_.

"Aku sudah berpisah dengan Astoria, Dad. Dan sekarang aku bersama Hermione.", Draco menjawab dengan dingin dan datar. Sama persis dengan intonasi suara Lucius saat berbicara.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu, Sayang?", Narcissa tampak bingung dan heran.

"Ya, Mom. Aku sudah putus dengan Astoria." Draco menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan jemari Hermione tetap dalam genggamannya. Ia membutuhkannya. Seolah tanpa Hermione di sisinya ia tak sanggup menghadapi ayah dan ibunya. Hermione sedari tadi diam mendengarkan dengan hati berdebar. Menanti kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi dalam pertemuan ini.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan hubungan dengan Astoria, _Son_. Tidak disaat kami dan keluarga Greengrass mulai mendiskusikan tentang pertunanganmu.", Lucius angkat bicara dan masih tetap dengan intonasi datar dan dinginnya.

"Tapi, Astoria menerima keputusanku, Dad.", bantah Draco, "Dia merelakanku pergi." lanjutnya.

"Dan kau lebih memilih _muggle-born _ketimbang _pureblood_?", sindir Lucius. Hermione merasa agak tersinggung. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Lucius pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia tetap diam saja. Bukan kapasitasnya untuk bicara saat ini.

"Persetan dengan status darah! Aku mencintainya, Dad. Aku mencintai Hermione."

"Jaga ucapanmu, _Son_! ", bentak Lucius. Ia tak terima putranya mengumpat di depannya demi membela seorang penyihir _muggle-born_, "Dan aku yakin maksud kedatanganmu malam ini adalah meminta restu dari kami untuk menjalin dengan Miss Granger, bukan?", lanjut Lucius.

"Ya, Dad. Aku meminta restumu dan Mom. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan Hermione.", Draco menatap ayahnya yang mendengus tak senang.

"Jangan harap aku memberikan restuku untukmu jika kau memilih penyihir _muggle-born_ seperti dia.", Lucius menunjuk tajam ke arah Hermione dan membuat gadis itu terkesiap, "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mengotori silsilah keluarga kita dengan menjalin hubungan dengan darah lumpur sepertinya!",lanjut Lucius, mendesis murka. Emosi Draco mulai terpancing. Tapi sebelum Draco meneriakkan kemarahan pada ayahnya, suara lain lebih dulu menyelanya.

"CUKUP! Iya, aku memang darah lumpur. Dan kupastikan aku tidak akan mengotori silsilah keluargamu, Mr Malfoy. Terima kasih untuk waktu yang menyenangkan disini. Selamat tinggal.", Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Merasa begitu terhina. Ia sadar tak seharusnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Draco. Seharusnya sedari awal ia menyadari kalau keluarga Draco tak akan pernah menerimanya meskipun status darah tak lagi dipermasalahkan. Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Tak mempedulikan teriakan Draco memanggil namanya.

"HERMIONE!", panggil Draco. Tapi gadis itu tak menoleh. Ia berpaling pada ayahnya.

"Dad! Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya kau masih terus mempermasalahkan soal status darah saat ini. Kau tahu, aku sudah muak mematuhi segala perintahmu! Aku sudah dewasa dan aku berhak menentukan pilihanku. Kau tak bisa membuat hidupku lebih menderita lagi setelah Voldemort tewas di tangan Potter.", Draco mengeluarkan segenap emosinya.

"Draco sayang...", suara lembut Narcissa yang menahan tangis terdengar. Ia sedih melihat suami dan putranya bertengkar.

"Maafkan aku, Mom. Tapi aku berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanku. Aku mencintainya,Mom."

"Aku tak akan pernah mau mengakui kau sebagai anakku lagi jika kau tetap memilihnya, Draco Lucius Malfoy!", ancam Lucius. Draco tersenyum masam.

"Baik. Silahkan tak mengakuiku sebagai anakmu. Aku juga sudah muak dengan segala macam perintahmu.", jawab Draco. Kemudian ia berpaling pada ibunya.

"Mom, aku harus pergi. Aku harus mengejarnya. Dialah kebahagiaanku.", Narcissa meneteskan air mata dan menyentuh lembut pipi Draco. Ia mengangguk dalam diam. Draco tahu ibunya sudah memberikan restu. Itu sudah cukup baginya. Segera ia berlari mengejar Hermione. Tak menghiraukan ayah dan ibunya berargumen di belakangnya.

"HERMIONE!", seru Draco segera menggapai tangan Hermione tepat disaat gadis itu akan ber_apparate_ meninggalkan halaman Manor. Gadis itu menoleh. Air mata menggenang di matanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan Draco.

"Lepaskan aku.", pinta Hermione lirih menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

"Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal bahwa orang tuamu tak akan pernah bisa menerima jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan _mudblood_ sepertiku.", tangis Hermione pecah. Draco merengkuhnya.

"Ssstt...jangan pernah menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan kata itu lagi. Dan aku koreksi, hanya ayahku yang tidak merestui kita. Ibuku sudah memberikan restunya dan itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak peduli tentang apa kata ayahku atau apapun yang akan dilakukannya. Dia tak berhak mengatur hidupku sesuai kemauannya lagi."

"Aku hanya akan mengotori silsilah keluarga darah murnimu, Draco."

"Tidak. Jangan ungkit soal status darah lagi. Cukup. Aku sudah muak. Aku hanya ingin kau. Hanya bersamamu.", Draco menangkup pipi Hermione. Menyusut kristal bening yang meleleh disana.

"Tidak seharusnya kita bersama, Draco."

"Cukup, Hermione! Aku tak ingin mendengar kau membantah lagi. AKU MENCINTAIMU.", dan bibir Draco pun mengklaim bibir Hermione sebagai miliknya.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 5. Jumlah words-nya udah dipanjangin nih. Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan kalian yang request perasan lemonnya dibanyakin,hehehe. :D. Untuk balasan reviewnya di next chapter yaa... saya cukup ngebut untuk nerusin chapter ini di sela-sela kesibukan sebagai new mommy ,agar readers tidak bertambah lama rasa penasarannya... :D Mohon reviewnya di chapter 5 ini yaa... Thanks before and after.**

.

.

.

.

**Vy Clearwater**


End file.
